The KINGs Men
by The Baz
Summary: Follow one of the most dysfunctional teams in the history of Beacon, as they try and survive the craziness that is life at Beacon Academy. Multiple OCxCanon pairings. Rated T for Violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so Im in an epic mood right now cuz I just figured out the Tahm Kench is actually a Darkin just like Aatrox, so thats fuckin awesome. Now Im not sure why the hell Im start ANOTHER story when I am already falling behind on all my others but muse is a fickle thing. Now Im not quite sure how often I'll be updating this story but I'll try to at least update it around every two weeks, but any of you who know me also know that my updating schedule is basically nonexistent so I won't make any promises. So lets see how this goes. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, nor do I make any form of profit from this story. All credit goes to the rightful owners. Any OC's in this story are property of their creators.**

Ozpin stepped out of the interview room Ruby Rose was in with a smile. It was always good to see someone so young with so much drive, she would make a great huntress one day. Ozpin then looked down at his scroll before making his way down the corridor to another interview room where another potential student was residing, though this one was sure to be completely different from Ms. Rose.

He had purposely left Glynda with Ruby as to lower any chances of possible conflict. If what he'd heard was correct, then this individual could prove to be a bit trying.

Ozpin opened the door and stepped in to the room. "It's about damn time! You really shouldn't keep king waiting." Ozpin looked at the young man sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He appeared to be around seventeen years of age. He wore a large white T-shirt underneath an unzip, over sized white hoodie with red flames along the bottom of the hoodie, across the back of it Ozpin could see in the mirrored window was a Red crown in the middle of what looked like a red sun. He wore baggy black jeans and a pair of black leather combat boots. Across his forehead was a white cloth headband with a red eye in the center of the forehead. His hair was snow white and stuck up into the air, and his pupils were red.

Ozpin took a seat. "My apologies, Mr..." He trailed off waiting for the young man to speak his name.

"King."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Very well Mr. King, would you mind explaining in your own words why you were arrested earlier today?" Ozpin always believed that there were multiple sides to each story, and even though he'd already read the police report, which is why he's here in the first place, he still wanted to hear the boys side of the story.

King sat up and leaned forward. "Of course. But first you must tell me the status of my men."

Ozpin typed on his scroll quickly. "There were around sixteen children between the ages of ten and twelve arrested at the scene along side you. All of which put up a struggle and referred to themselves as the King's men. None of them were harmed and are in a holding cell demanding for your release. It would seem they are all very loyal to you." As Ozpin explained this a smile grew on King's face revealing two long fangs amongst his teeth, confirming the polices suspicion that he was in fact a faunus.

"Yes, they are each truly good men and women. Even at their young ages they each possess the soul of a true warrior. Thank you for informing me of their health, now onto business." He said clapping his hands as he leaned back again. "I was arrested today because I took part in a bit of a scuffle after a few citizens became angry over the demonstration I was holding."

Ozpin looked down at his scroll again. "And by scuffle you mean a riot."

"Call it what you want, either way they threw the first stone. I was merely attempting to pass enlightenment on to the masses about the horrors that are going on right under their noses!" He exclaimed.

"And what kinds of horrors would these be exactly?" Ozpin asked the odd speaking young man.

"You never gave me your name."

"Ozpin."

"Well Ozpin, when was the last time you took a stroll down a street in the rougher side of town and stopped to look down an alley way? Im going to guess it wasn't recently judging by your wardrobe." King chuckled looking Ozpin's rather regal attire over. "Among those alleys and abandoned buildings you will find any number of poor forgotten souls who have been discarded by society. Children freeze to death at night all the time, and many find that their only chance at a better life is crime. Young faunus run off and join the White Fang, while human children turn to other groups such as drug traffickers. There are even those who end up stowing away on a boat to Atlas so they can get a job in one of the Schnee dust mines."

"Those are the lucky ones by the way, many are targeted by gangs and either forced to join up or are killed for living on that gangs turf. As a king it is my job to protect the weak from evil. Each and everyone of my men I saved from the streets and have protected and guided." As he explained this a prideful smile grew on his face as he thought about his men.

"I see, so in other words you take in and watch out for the children left orphaned on the streets. That is quite the noble thing to do for such a young man." Ozpin complemented.

"Young or old it is a Kings duty to guide his people."

Ozpin then turned his scroll around to show a video image of King fighting off over a dozen VPD officers before being subdued by a nearby Huntsman, but not before a brief conflict between himself and the Huntsman. "Could you tell me where you learned to fight like this? Its quite rare to find someone so young without any kind of known history to be skilled enough to be able to engage a Huntsman in combat, even if it was only a brief battle."

The smile on Kings face dropped slightly. "Im afraid I cannot answer that, because I do not know myself."

"Excuse me?"

King took on a slightly more serious tone. "Yes, approximately sixteen months ago I woke up with no memory of who I was or where I was. The only clues I had to my identity were my weapon," He said referring to the weapon he was using in the video. "And a piece of paper in my pocket that said 'You are King'."

Ozpin was more interested now. "And have you made any progress in trying to find out who you are?"

"No, nor do I want to know. Whoever I was before is dead, I am King now and nobody else." He declared with confidence.

Ozpin was surprised to say the least, usually when someone forgets who they are they will do anything to try and figure out who they were. But here before him was a boy who could careless about his past, strangely Ozpin respected someone who so literally lived for the present and discarded their past. Ozpin smiled. "Well Mr. King, I would like to make you an offer. You see I am the headmaster of the Beacon Academy advanced combat school and I'd like to invite you to come join my school.

King took a moment to think. "While I truly appreciate the offer, and as tempting as it may be. I cannot simply abandon my men, they need their king."

Ozpin nodded. "I understand and I expected as much. Which is why I am also willing to have each of them enrolled into Signal Academy, there they will be provide with a place to live, three meals a day, and a chance to learn to become Hunters like yourself. Beacon Academy would take care of their tuition." Ozpin offered surprising King.

King let out a loud laugh. "You truly are a different kind of man Ozpin. Very well, if you do this for my men then I shall join your academy. However I will need to speak to my men personally and explain this to them, they are very untrusting of strangers." King said happily standing up from his chair and stuck out his hand for Ozpin to shake.

Ozpin smiled and took his hand firmly and shook it. King was an odd one, but Ozpin could tell he was a good man. Ozpin led King out of the room and down the grey hallway until they came to a pair of door that opened up to show an area of holding cells. The cell directly to their right was filled with men in black suits who were arrested after the dust shop robbery, to the left were a group of citizens who were arrested for taking part in the riot, and finally at the back of the room was a cell holding a group of children, one of which saw them coming.

"KING!" He shouted getting the others attention and causing them all to begin calling out to him as well.

"Settle down men, settle down." He shouted getting a bit of quiet. "I have news of the grandest kind! This man beside me has given us a great gift, each and everyone of you will be enrolled into Signal Academy where you will learn to become greater warriors than I could ever make you on my own!" He shouted this causing many of them to begin whispering excitedly.

"But what about you King?" One asked worried for his leader.

"In order to gain this gift for each of you, I have agreed to enroll into Beacon Academy. But worry not for me, because once I graduate from that school I will be stronger than ever before and able to be an even better king to you men than once was possible. NOW WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted loudly.

"THE KINGS MEN!" Everyone of them shouted back.

"WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR!?"

"OUR LIVES!"

"AND WHEN WILL YOU DIE!?"

"NEVER!"

"Damn right! Make me proud men." King said with a smile beaming with pride.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. He knew it was just a group of children, but the way King was able to rally them like that truly was like watching a king speak to his soldiers. He truly was excited to see what kind of man King would prove to be in the future.

 **And theres the first chapter, I hope yall liked it. Tell me what you thought in the review, and don't forget to check out my other story The White Mask. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'll start off by apologizing to everyone for the delay but the air conditioning in my house is out and its July and I can barely stand to be in my house which makes it difficult to write but dammit I love you guys to much to let the threat of heat stroke keep me from giving you all what you want so lets do this. Enjoy.**

"And do you have all your spare blades?" Militia asked as she watched her little brother pack the last of his things.

"Don't forget your medication either." Melanie added with her arms crossed standing next to her twin sister.

Icarus sighed slightly annoyed over his sisters fretting over him, he knew they were just being over protective sense this was the first time he was really gonna be separated from them. "Would you to stop worrying? I'm gonna be completely fine, Beacon academy is the best of the best when it come to training hunters." He said trying to reassure his sisters.

"Its also a goldmine of information that a lot of people would pay out the ass for." Junior said walking up to the group who were stand next to the bar in his club. He looked at his nephew with a smile. Icarus was a couple inches shorter than he was and had longer black hair that hung down over his eyes slightly, which were hidden behind a pair of black tinted sunglasses. He wore similar clothing to Junior, an untucked button up white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. Over the shirt he had on a black vest and a black tie tucked under it, he wore a pair of black dress pants and on his feet were a pair of dark green skating shoes. Across the back of his vest was a dark green hourglass inside the curve of a crescent moon, their family symbol.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. If I learn anything interesting I'll pass it your way along with a dossier for all my classmates." He picked up four sheathed machetes and strapped them to his back, with two handle visible over each shoulder. He then kicked his skateboard up into his hand and turned to his sisters. "Alright well Im heading out." The twin both pulled their brother into a hug. "I love you guys, Uncle J, take care of my sisters."

Junior just smiled and nodded.

"Hold on, before you go Mel and I have something for you." Militia stopped him and pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. Icarus looked at the item, it was a pair of dogtags on a metal cord. He looked up at his sisters as if for confirmation. "They were dads, we think he'd want you to have them."

Icarus just looked at the tags for a minute before closing his eyes and putting them around his neck, he tucked them under his shirt to make shirt they weren't lost. He looked back up at his sisters and uncle before turning and leaving with a smile. He made his way out of the club and took off down the street towards the shipyard where all the Beacon students were to gather and board the ships.

After about ten minutes of cruising down the streets he began nearing his destination, he could already see a large crowd of students and their families. On reflex he began rolling through the crowd listening for anything interesting. He looked to his right and saw a humorous sight, a rather attractive orange haired girl wearing a green jacket and had odd spheres holstered on her hip, was trying her hardest to escape the vice grip and older man with similar colored hair had on her leg. Judging by the way the man was crying and the older woman and younger girl who were trying to help pry him off her, Icarus assumed he must be her father and he didn't want her to go. The older woman and younger girl were likely her mother and sister.

Continuing through the crowd Icarus saw something rather interesting though not in the way that he was looking for. On the outskirts of the crowd was a boy whose head and face were all completely covered with the exception of his eyes by what appeared to be a long white scarf, he wore an unbuttoned button up red long sleeve shirt that left his chest exposed revealing a rather scrawny yet at the same time well built torso. For pants he had a pair of black jeans and on his feet were a pair of black sandles. Though none of this was what interested Icarus, the boy was sitting on the ground with his back leaned up against a lion the size of a horse. The lions fur was white and its mane was a dark grey color, it was a incredibly rare Mantel snow lion. They were known for being extremely vicious beasts that were hunted to near extinction by huntsmen and huntresses wishing to test their skills against one of the creatures. Needless to say everyone in the crowd was giving them a wide birth.

As Icarus was nearing the boarding area he saw something else that got his attention, this one actually proving to possibly profitable. There was a man standing on top of a large crate giving a speech to a group of children gathered around, each listening closely. Icarus recognized the young man giving the speech from a number of reports from Juniors men about a guy calling himself King who was leading a gang of homeless kids and was making it difficult to move certain products through certain areas of the city.

Deciding it'd be best to just make his way to board the ship seeing as King was just giving a speech and nothing else was really going on, Icarus boarded. It'd be a while till they actually took of so he took a seat in the corner and decided to take a nap.

 **One hour later**

Gul sat on the ground of the airship as it flew towards their destination, as he leaned up against his partner Eiko who was a adult Mantel snow lion that he'd know his entire life. It was rather annoying how everyone on the ship were either staring, whispering, pointing, or taking pictures of him and Eiko. Even underneath his scarf that was wrapped around his face and head he could still hear their whispering with his faunus ears. It was all the usual chatter about how dangerous it was to have Eiko on board an airship and not be in a cage.

Gul would be damned if he'd ever let someone try to put his friend into a cage. As long as Gul was around Eiko wasn't a danger to anyone, though the same can't be said for the other way around. Gul had lost count of how many times police or animal control have tried to take Eiko away, though none of them ever succeeded.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hologram appearing in the window of the ship, it was a blonde woman who began speaking about how lucky they were to be attending Beacon academy. Bullshit, Gul didn't want to be hear at all but he didn't really have any choice in the matter. Grandfather demanded he go and Gul knew he couldn't turn down the man.

As the ship began to land Gul stood up and grabbed his bag before nudging Eiko who had fallen asleep. After that didn't wake the lion up Gul grinned slightly and decide to take drastic measures, he walked behind the giant cat and spit onto his hand before rubbing them together. He then cocked his hand back and slapped the lion in the rear causing into to wake up and let out a roar that shook all the windows on the ship. Eiko was about to tear whatever hit him apart until he saw it was Gul and stopped itself. Eiko took on a grumpy look as Gul laughed. "Well maybe you should wake up the first time I shake you then."

Eiko let out a growl. "Yeah fine be that way." Gul said as he turned around and was about to make for the door when he noticed every single student aboard the ship had their weapons drawn and pointed at Eiko, all looking nervous. Gul turned back to Eiko. "See what you did! We haven't even made it to the damn school yet and you've already terrified have the students here!" Gul then turned back to the crowd. "If I could get everyone to lower there weapons that would be great. None of you are in any danger of my partner here." The student all hesitated for a moment before lowering their weapons.

As soon as the door on the side of the ship opened up the student all began piling out, presumably to get away from them. Gul and Eiko were the last to exit the ship and saw everyone trying the hardest to stay as far away from them as possible. Gul sighed. "Off to a great start."

 **The auditorium**

Nyla had never been this excited in her life. After years of hard work she was finally here at Beacon Academy. After exiting the airships she met up with her good friend yang along with a bunch of other Signal grads and they all spent time catching up. Now all the first years had gathered in the auditorium and were waiting for the headmaster to come and speak.

As she looked around she noticed a few interesting people in the crowd. The first was Yang and surprisingly her little sister Ruby was here as well. Way off to the side of the room was a boy whose face was covered and had the biggest lion Nyla had ever seen before standing next to him. Finally there was the famous Pyrrha Nikos who was eyeing a blonde guys wearing armor.

She heard the sound of a microphone and someone clearing their throat, she looked up and saw Headmaster Ozpin standing on stage. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After saying all of this the headmaster stepped aside and Ms. Goodwitch stepped forward and gave them instructions before dismissing them, however just as everybody was about to leave they heard the mic again. "And to all those out there who wish to hear the words of the King come seek me out! For the Kings words are are for all to hear not just his own people!" A young man with white hair and strange clothing shouted into the mic before nonchalantly knocking the mic stand over and walking off stage, leaving the whole room silent.

"He really is an interesting fellow." Nyla heard someone mutter from a little behind her. She turned to see another boy with black hair, sunglasses and was wearing what she'd expect a bartender to wear.

Everybody began filing out of the building and towards the ball room to prepare for sleep. As she walked she pulled out one of the spheres on her waste and started bouncing it on the ground as she walked. "Tomorrow it all begins."

 **Alright there we go, another chapter down. Now I know this was a rather slow chapter but I mainly made it to introduce the other three main OCs of this story, though I'll admit the story will mostly revolve around King. But these three are going to be major characters in this story. Also I'd like to thank Xera Stark for creating Nyla for me, trust me when I say a lot of you are gonna love her weapon. I've said this before in my other stories but dammit I'm gonna keep on saying it, if you haven't checked out Xera's story then go check it out now its a truly interesting read. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of all of my stories so far this one has gotten the least amount of attention and you'd think that would get me down but to be honest I don't actually mind. With all my other stories I always feel like I'm at risk of letting a lot of people down if I screw up a chapter or have bad grammar, but with this I feel like Im writing for just a select few and its refreshing. Thank you to everyone of my readers, you guys are why I keep doing this. Enjoy.**

Gul awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight breaking through the leaves of the tree he and Eiko had chosen to sleep under. The night before Gul had decided it would most likely be best if he and Eiko were to sleep separately from the other students to prevent anyone possibly losing sleep out of fear for the big ass lion in the room. It wasn't much of an issue to him sense they were use to sleep outdoors.

Gul picked himself up and did a few stretches before shaking Eiko who actually woke up this time. "Come on buddy, I need a shower and some breakfast." Eiko let out a grunt of confirmation and they began making their way towards the locker room, along the way Gul grabbed an apple off a cart that was headed towards the kitchens. After getting to the locker room he got undressed and took a moment to just enjoy the heat of the water before turning on the next three fossets as well and Eiko plopped down underneath letting the water roll threw his fur. Gul quickly washed himself before pouring and entire bottle of soup onto Eiko and lathering.

Within ten minutes he and Eiko were both done and Gul was in the process of drying off while Eiko just did a quick dog like shake and flung water everywhere. Once he was done getting dressed he and Eiko went to the room that held the rocket locker to retrieve his weapons, upon arrival he found that he wasn't the only student up and was in fact one of the last ones to be getting ready. Gul quickly went to his locker and unlocked it before pulling out a pair of long barreled high caliber hand guns that were connected at the base of their handles buy a long silver chain. Along the barrel of both guns was an inscription that read 'The Devil you know' and on the other gun was 'The Devil you don't'.

After giving the two guns a quick inspection he holstered them and wrapped the chain around his neck. "Alright, you ready for this Eiko?" Gul asked his lion but got no response. "Eiko?" He turned around to find his lion wasn't there. "Where the hell did he-" He was cut off by the sound of a girls scream from the other side of the room. Gul took of in the direction of the shout only to find Eiko standing over a younger girl who was in the fetal position while another girl was standing in front of Eiko with a pair of dangerous looking gauntlets ready to fight off the huge lion.

"Hold up!" Gul yelled running in between the girl and his friend. "It's okay. Everyone calm down please."

"Get that thing off my sister!"

Gul turned back to Eiko. "What the hell man? I turn my back on you for two seconds and you do this!" Eiko looked down clearly in shame at being yelled at, he then stepped away from the younger girl who got up and ran over to her sister. "I'm sorry about that, I highly doubt he was acting out of a desire to be violent. He probably just wanted something. Say your sorry to these ladies!" He shouted at the lion while pointing at the two. After a moment of hesitation Eiko lowered his head and let out a small wine.

The younger girl who had black hair with red tinges and a red cloak poked her head out from behind her blonde sister. "Why did he jump at me?"

Gul reached up to his face and pulled his face wrap down just enough to reveal his nose. After sniffing the air for a moment he recovered his nose and frowned at Eiko. "He probably wanted the cookies in your pocket, even though he KNOWS he's not suppose to be eating anything like that." He said still scolding the beast. "A lion with a sweet tooth, who would have thought?"

The girl pulled one of her cookies out and extended it towards Eiko who looked at Gul, Gul sighed and nodded causing the lion to use its lips to grab the cookie and eat it in one bight making the girl giggle. "Now say thank you." Eiko to a step forward and with his massive tongue licked the girls entire face as she started laughing again. "There we go, all friends. Sorry about all that, my name is Gul and this giant trouble maker is Eiko."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang." She said with a smile pointing to the blonde girl who was now face first in Eiko mane and scratching his ear. Gul looked down at Ruby who was a few inches shorter than him, he had to admit she certainly was a beautiful girl but the part that stood out the most was her eyes, they were a deep silver color that he could help but stare at. "Uh hello?"

Gul snapped back to reality. "Oh my bad. I got a bit distracted, you have beautiful eyes." Gul said causing Ruby's face to turn almost as red as her cloak.

She was about to say something when the intercom came on. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

Gul looked back at Ruby who was still blushing though he hadn't the slightest clue why. "Well Ruby I guess I'll see you later, Eiko lets go!" Eiko picked himself up off his back reluctantly ending the tummy rub he'd been getting from the blonde girl and began following Gul.

 **Beacon cliff**

King stood on his platform overlooking the vast forest before him with a large smile on his face. In his left hand he held a katana with a black sheath and a handle that was twice as long as an average katanas, the handle was wrapped in a dark blue cloth. The sheath was pitch black and had an odd protrusion near the top with what looked like a trigger.

To say King was excited was a massive understatement, while he was sure he had fought grimm before in his past he held no memory of it and was therefore looking forward to the challenge. Ozpin was giving instructions on what to do though King wasn't really listening, but he got the gist of it. Find a partner, get a relic, get back. A trivial task for a king, but one he would not fail.

King was brought out of his thoughts as a student a few people down was launched off the cliff through the air, then another. Soon it was his turn and he was sent flying, he could hear one boy screaming in fear as he flailed through the air. King closed his eyes as the wind hit his face. "Glorious!" He shouted as he began to drop, enjoying the whole situation.

It wasn't until he was almost touching the tops of the tree that he prepared himself to land. He concentrated his aura into his legs and held them out in front of him and braced for impact. He slammed into and went straight through a thick branch, and then another, and another, and another until he had slowed enough to grab onto the next one and stop himself. He took a second to stop and check his legs for any damage, other than some minor bruising on the bottoms of his feet he seemed fine and dropped down to the forest floor.

Moments after his feet touches the ground he heard growling, he looked up to see he'd jumped into the middle of a group of beowulves who were sleeping moments before. "Ah the welcomers!" King lunged forward towards the nearest of the dozen or so grimm and jammed the bottom the his sheath into its mouth busting out its teeth in the process. "Beasts should not be within the kings sight." King then pulled the trigger on the sheath firing a .308 caliber explosive dust round and blowing a hole in the back of the grimms head.

Another grimm charged and was met with the butt of the swords handle to its gut along with a 20 million volt shock from the taser embedded in the hilt. This stunned the beowulf just long enough for King to flip the sword around and fire another dust round into the grimms chest, completely removing its heart. King raised his head to see six more charging him from all sides.

They surrounded him blocking him from escape as they each brought down their claws towards his head. King jumped up into the air allowing the claws to simply phase through his body, leaving him completely unharmed as he landed on one of the grimms heads and fired another round through it killing the beast instantly. King then jumped away to give himself the distance between him and the grimm. "No mongrel like you could ever hope to even touch a king!"

After shouting this King heard a roar from behind him and turned to see the Alpha of the pack he'd been fighting. "I take it your the one they see as their king?" The creature was about to charge but a white blur tackled it to the ground as a boy with a covered face landed on the ground next to King and opened fire on the group of beowulves with a pair of powerful handguns that were connected by a chain. Not wanting to be out done King lifted his weapon into a rifle positioned and opened fire as well.

After about thirty seconds of gun fire everything went quiet again as the to students looked over the carnage. King turned to the new comer and smiled widely as he saw the giant lion that had taken out the Alpha. "A marvelous fight, a shame they couldn't make me draw my blade though. And you my new friend must be my newest vassal!" King yelled enthusiastically as he grabbed the boys hand and shook it.

"Yeah, if by vassal you mean partner then sure. The names Gul, and this is Eiko." Gul gestured to the lion.

"Its always good to meet another king." He said happily as he walked over to the lion. "The king of beasts, you have my respect." He said as he extended his hand towards the lion who simply looked at it before licking it, causing King to let out a hearty laugh. "Anyways let us be off, we have a relic to collect! Also you may call me King."

 **At the abandoned temple**

"Well that was easy." Nyla said entering the temple along side her new partner Icarus.

Icarus smiled as he walked over to the pedestals. "I told you I knew where I was going." He said smiling as he examined the 'relics'. "Chess pieces." He muttered

"I think we're the first to arrive to." Nyla said noting that there weren't any relics missing yet. She walked over to the knight relic and picked it up. "How about this one?"

Icarus looked at the knight she had and then at the rest and he began thinking. 'Okay all info says that Beacon teams are made up of four students each, there are a matching set of every type of piece here. Now if I had to guess I'd say that pairs of students who pick the matching pieces get teamed up. I need to be on the same team as someone both strong and able to be bled for information, though sense we're the first here theres know way of knowing what the other students are going to pick. Except one particular student.' Icarus let a large grin spread across his face.

"No, we're taking this one." He said grabbing the black king piece from its pedestal. There were only two kings, the black and the white, and Icarus knew exactly who was going to pick the white one. "Lets go, I got a feeling that this area is gonna get really crowded really soon." He said to his orange haired partner.

Nyla nodded and pulled out her scillex just in case she needed it as they made there way back towards the school. She thought about Yang and Ruby who were still out in the forest somewhere. "Good luck you guys."

 **Alright another chapter down. So it seems Icarus is much smarter than most would think, and Gul is stuck with and incredibly interesting fellow as his partner as well. I can't wait to see how this play out. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so after agonizing over it for a few days I think I've got everyones semblances set and we're ready to go. Enjoy.**

"Why are we up here again?" Nyla asked from her spot in the tree next to Icarus.

Icarus adjusted his binoculars and zoomed in on the temple where the relics were located about five hundred yards from their current position. "I told you doll face, we're waiting to see if any of the other students end up needing any back up after they arrive at the temple." He told Nyla while never taking his eyes off the temple. It was a complete lie, but if he told her he was hoping to get a glimpse of his current targets fighting style so he could use it to build up a file on him to sell it on the black market later, there was a chance that she'd be a little perturbed.

"Don't call me doll face, my name is Nyla." Icarus ignored her as two people entered the temple, one which made his eyes widen in surprised before chuckling slightly. "Whats up?"

"Nothing important, just thinking about something." He said looking at the blonde girl who just entered the temple, he recognized her instantly as the same girl who wrecked his uncles club and smacked around his sisters. He didn't hold any grudge against her for destroying the club, that was Juniors problem not his. As for his sisters getting beat up, that was their fight not his. He loved his sister more than life itself sure, but when two grown girls get taken down by another girl then its the girls situation to handle. Though if on the other hand a guy were to ever lay a hand on his sisters then he wouldn't rest until they were chopped up into ting pieces and fed to stray dogs.

He watched as the blonde picked up the knight piece and showed it to her partner who he also recognized, from reports from an informant he had in the White Fang, as Blake Belladonna former partner to Adam Taurus. Ironically his informant was in fact a mole faunus. His attention was then caught by movement to the side of the temple where a girl riding on top of a large ursa entered the scene just as a girl wearing red fell from the sky. "I'm completely lost here." He mumbled to himself as he was trying to figure out what was going on at the temple.

He only became even more confused when the famous Pyrrha Nikos was chased to the temple by a deathstalker. "Whats going on?" Nyla asked.

"Im still trying to figure that out myself doll face." He said not noticing the glare she gave from him calling her that. He was to busy trying to understand why Weiss Schnee was also falling from the sky. Everything seemed to being calming down a bit until the girl in red charged straight towards the deathstalker only to have no affect on it. "She's fucked." He said in a calm voice as he saw her being chased.

Nyla getting frustrated snatched the binoculars away from him and looked through before nearly falling out of the tree they were in in surprise at the sight of Ruby getting pinned to the ground by a nevermore feather. "RUBY!" She shouted before jumping out of the tree and tossing the binoculars into the air.

Icarus caught the pair and looked through them as his teammate sprinted towards the scene. "If she'd of waited a minute then she'd see it's okay." He said as he watched a blur of white appear in front of the girl and protected her. As he looked through the binoculars he almost missed the low growl that was coming from behind him, he turned his head to the noise and quickly paled. Icarus let out a groan. "Oh fuck me."

 **A little earlier**

King and Gul were walking in the direction they heard gunshots from. Eiko was trailing behind acting as a rear guard. As they approached the edge of the forest King stopped. "Hold a moment, theres something happening in the distance."

"Yeah I see it to." Eiko came up next to them and sniffed the ground briefly before looking up and turning to Gul who placed a hand on Eiko before he looked off in the direction of the temple where he saw several figures. "Your right she's over there." He said to the lion. His eye then widened as he saw the girl they were talking about charge a deathstalker.

Without really thinking Gul jumped onto Eikos back and the two took off towards the girl, Gul's instincts were telling him something really bad was gonna happen to her. King just stood and watched his partner take off before smiling and began walking towards the temple to collect their relic.

Eiko was running at top speed towards the girl who had now started running away from the two huge grimm chasing her. Gul drew his weapons and prepared to leap off his friend as they neared. As the deathstalker shot its stinger towards the pinned girl time seemed to slow and Eiko in a final burst of speed was able to slam into the side of the giant scorpion with the force of a speeding freight train sending it sliding across the ground, and Gul had jumped off the cat moments before and shot the feather holding Ruby before tackling her to the ground and out of the way of a second barrage of feathers.

All these events took place in the span of 1.62 seconds. Ruby had no idea what had hit her when she opened her eyes and found her face pressed into a red shirt and looked up to see a cloth covered face. "You okay?" Gul asked the girl who grew red in the face and shot to her feet.

"Yeah Im good, thank you!" She shouted as she helped him up.

"Good, I'd hate to see you hurt." He said making the girl blush deeper until he fell to one knee and hissed. Ruby looked down and saw blood dripping from his leg to the ground. "Shit."

"Your hurt!" Ruby shouted as she knelt down to look at the wound, as this was happening Yang and Weiss arrived and knelt down next to the boy as well.

Gul just grunted and with a little help from Ruby, forced himself to his feet. "Don't worry about it, it's barely an inch deep. I've handled worse. Eiko we're retreating to the temple!" He shouted to the lion who was watching the deathstalker that was still recovering. The lion grunted and walked over to it's friends and took a moment to sniff his wound before giving a slight whine. "Don't worry buddy, it's not that bad." Gul then climbed onto the back of Eiko who carried him to the temple where everyone gathered.

"Gul my boy, you seem to be a bit worse for ware." King said letting out a hearty laugh, this caused Ruby to become slightly angry at King for laughing at Gul getting hurt.

"This isn't funny! He could have died protecting me like that, this is serious!" She shouted with tears in her eyes at King. Ruby hated the idea of someone getting hurt or worse because of her.

King took on a more solemn look. "My apologies dear girl, I meant no offense. However I believe I can say that if Gul here had been more seriously injured or worse while protecting you, then it wouldn't have been your fault in the slightest. Gul was the one who made the choice to take action and he did it of his own free will, therefore any consequences of those action rest solely on his shoulders. Besides, no vassal of mine would fall to such a meager foe." King said all of this with an unshakable confidence.

Ruby looked ready to argue when Gul spoke up. "He's absolutely right, I am the one who decided to help you. By the way King, did you get the relic?"

"But of course!" He then pulled a golden king chess piece out of his pocket. Gul resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his partners choice in pieces.

"RUBY!" A loud cry came from a short distance away, everyone turned to see an orange haired girl wearing a green jacket and with breasts almost as big as Yang's charging the group. When she was within a few feet the girl dived through the air and tackled Rudy to the ground. "Oh Ruby, I saw you being chased and was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Nyla?" Both Ruby and Yang asked at the same time, surprised to see their long time Signal friend here. Nyla had been good friends with Yang since they both started at Signal and after Ruby started going Nyla became like a second older sister to the younger girl. "Don't worry she's fine. Our masked hero here saved her." Yang said gesturing to Gul.

"I hate to interrupt but I feel it would be best if we all cleared out and returned to the cliff seeing as we've accomplished our task." King stated getting everyones attention. After a few words of agreement everyone grabbed a relic and began running in the direction of the cliff.

As they were running Nyla gained a frown. "I can't get rid of the feeling that I'm forgetting something." As if on cue Icarus jumped out of the forest quickly catching up to the group and constantly repeating the word 'shit' over and over. "Icarus, there you are! Whats wrong?"

"THAT!" He screamed pointing to the forest as an enormous three headed dog looking grimm came barreling through the tree towards them alongside the other two grimm.

King saw the massive creature and looked ahead at the temple they were approaching. If that Cerberus were to make to those ruins then the whole thing would come tumbling down into the ravine, he had to separate the Cerberus from the other two and deal with it somewhere else. "Gul, Nyla, new guy! Follow me." He shouted as he took off to the left. Icarus was the last to follow the command but figured he had no real reason not to. Either way he still had a giant evil dog chasing him.

King led the three along the edge of the ravine a good distance and as he'd hoped the Cerberus had opted to follow its original target. King came to a halt and spun around before firing a few rounds at the beast though they mostly just bounced off the thick bone plating over its forehead. "Do any of you have any explosives?"

"I got a few, what kind ya need?" Icarus said catching his breath and holding up a grenade.

"Anything strong enough to blow through stone. Set them around the face of the cliff behind me while we keep this beast busy." Deciding not to argue or ask questions Icarus pulled out a pair of his machetes and jumped over the side of the cliff only to catch himself by sticking the blades into the cliff face and began planting the bombs. He had an idea of what King was planning and decided to go with it.

Back up top Gul and Eiko had gotten the beasts attention when Eiko jumped onto the creature back and sank his claws into its flesh while Gul began opening fire with his right gun into any wound he could create with his left which had shifted into a one handed sickle with a razor sharp blade. Nyla was doing her best to keep it confused by kicking her scillex orbs into small portals she would opened that would spit out the orbs around the beast and would give off a large explosion of varying elements. At the moment she was using three orbs at once and and was having a bit of trouble keeping track of them all but had managed to explode one of the creatures six eyes and shatter about twelve of its teeth.

King stood his ground in front of the creature and placed his on the handle of his blade before dropping into a lower stance. "They say every king has a dragon they must conquer. Are you mine?" King dashed towards the grimm at great speeds and in a blur drew and swung his blade, completely severing the Cerberus's left front leg. he jumped back as the creature howled in pain, Nyla pause for a second to marvel at King's blade.

The blade in total length was a full nine feet long and gleamed in the sunlight. She could see two creases where the blade would fold together in order to fit in the three foot long sheath. One would think wielding a blade this long would be impractical, but King didn't appear to have any trouble as he blocked the Cerberus's fangs when it lunged at him, though he was pushed back until he was less than to feet from the edge of the cliff. He was clearly struggling to hold the beast back.

"How are those charges coming?!" He shouted towards the cliff as he pushed one of the beasts heads away from him and jammed the barrel end of his sheath in another of its eyes and pulled to trigger.

Icarus pulled himself over the edge just as King blocked another bite. "There set!"

"Get back and blow them NOW!" He shouted.

"But you'll get caught in it!" Nyla interjected.

"JUST DO IT!" He screamed as he was being pushed off the cliff. Icarus did as he was told and and pressed the button setting them off an causing a large portion of the cliff face to crumble away and made the Cerberus along with King fall down into the ravine.

"KING!" Gul screamed as he saw his partner going down and out of sight. The Cerberus let out one last roar as it fell down into the darkness and then there was silence. The three student just sat there staring at the destroyed cliff face all trying to register what just happened in their own way. Icarus frowned and walked over to Nyla who was crying over the loss of another student while Gul let out a roar of anger and started punching the ground until blood was seeping out of his knuckles. Eiko started nuzzling him and Gul pressed his face into his mane.

Everybody was so caught up in grieving that they didn't notice a figure pulled themselves over the edge of the cliff. King stood up with his sheathed blade in hand and not a scratch on him and let out a loud hearty laugh getting everyones attention. "It seems you weren't my dragon after all!" He then looked over to the other three who were all staring at him with mixed emotions. Nyla looked estatic and Icarus just shook his head with a grin. Gul was a different story.

Gul stood up and walked over to his partner before cocking his arm back and planting his fist right into King's cheek sending him to the ground. King sat up holding his cheek and looked up to see an angry Gul holding out his hand. "Don't do shit like that you idiot."

King laughed and took his hand. "I shant make any promises."

 **Initiations over and to be honest I'm glad. It's always the most annoying to me so its good to get it out of the way. Tell me what you all thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was just staring to get the feeling that the world didn't want me to update this story, first the site was down for a full day. That was a dark time for us all I'm sure. Then the internet in my home was out for like two days. AND THEN my power went out after I wrote half this chapter and I lost it all because I usually write a chapter in one or to sittings. But dammit I refuse to let anything stand in the way of me bringing you all the next chapter in this story, cuz I love you guys. Enjoy.**

King stood by his partner as they watched the team naming ceremony, currently the four girls from the forest were being named team RWBY and were to be lead by the young one who was saved by Gul. King didn't take the time to remember any of their names sense he didn't see any real need to though one of them did stand out to him from the other three.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. King wasn't sure why but every time he looked at her he got an annoying case of deja vu. He was telling the truth when he told Ozpin that he had no interest in knowing who he once was, but he could tell he'd encountered the girl before. When it was their turn King and Gul along with the other two students who fought the Cerberus with them made their way to the stage.

"And finally, Icarus Malachite, Nyla Nova, Gul Terumi, and King. You four retrieved the twin king pieces and shall from today forward be known as, team KING. Lead by King." King look over his new team and saw different reactions from each. Gul patted him on the back and Nyla was bouncing up and down with excitement though it was Icarus who caught his attention. The boy was already walking away from the stage and towards the exit.

King frowned at this, he'd been aware that Icarus had been watching him ever since they boarded the ships to get here and had planned on asking why but as he watched the boy walk away he got a feeling that he'd best look into this later. "Icarus Malachite." He whispered.

 **Midnight**

"Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him and building a profile." Icarus said into his scroll. He was giving his nightly report to his uncle.

"Have you run into anyone else of interest?"

"A few but I'll send those to you in a bulk report at the end of the week. Also I thought you'd be interested in hearing that I ran into the blonde chick that wrecked the club and kicked your ass." He said with some humor in his voice.

There was a brief pause before Junior replied. "Be careful around that one Ikky, she's a demon in human skin."

Icarus laughed at this. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm more worried about this King, from what I've seen he has a very high level of skill in combat. It was extremely obvious that he was holding back quite a bit during the initiation, I also wasn't able to identify his semblance with certainty. Im pretty sure if he got serious he could out class anyone in the first year class here at Beacon."

"Such praise, I'm flattered." Icarus heard from behind him and spun on his heel to find King standing only a few feet away.

Icarus just stood there for a few seconds looking at him. "Uncle J, I'm gonna have to call you back. Tell my sisters I love them for me." He then hung up the scroll ignoring the questions Junior was shouting. Icarus looked at King from behind his tinted glasses, he was wearing the same clothes from the forest though Icarus noted that his blade was absent. "So, how much did you hear?" Icarus asked while doing his best to remain calm.

"Enough to know who you are and why you've been watching me. You're related Junior huh? I can understand why he would have a certain distaste for me and my men after we shut down his operations in the territory that I took over. But I digress from what I truly want to talk about. Icarus Malachite, nothing will get a squad killed faster than distrust. We will be working together for the next four years, so I need to know." He took a few steps forward until he and Icarus were only inches apart. "Can I trust you, or should I just kill you now and be done with it?"

Icarus was silent for for a few seconds more, he'd had his fair share of people threaten his life before however none of them gave off the same presence as King was right now. He looked into King's eye and saw the eye of a man who had killed before and would again if needed.

"I do not want to hurt you Icarus, but I can allow a threat to the safety of those under my command to remain, even if the threat is one of those I command. Gul and Nyla both appear to be good people with bright futures ahead of them. Which is why I'm welling to make a trade with you." King said as he stepped away from Icarus and walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with his legs hanging off the edge.

Icarus watched King's every movement until he sat down and began to stare at the moon. "What sort of deal?"

King gestured for Icarus to take a seat next to him. After slight hesitation Icarus slowly walked over to the ledge and took a seat next to King. "Icarus I'll make a trade with you. I will answer any questions you have for me about any topic to the best of my ability, in return I want you to be honest with me and the team from now on. This means no more secrets, no scheming behind our backs, and you will never do anything to directly or indirectly harm our team."

Icarus was silent as he sat staring at the ground far below. He thought the options over as thoroughly as possible, if he refused then King would likely try to kill him right here and now. Even without their weapons Icarus didn't like the idea of facing King alone. On the other hand, if takes the offer then he can learn all he needs about King, though this would also mean he would practically be under King's palm. "What would be stopping me from lying to you right now just to save my own skin?"

King didn't look at him as he replied. "Icarus, I am not an evil man. I don't believe in telling lies because I holding honesty in a very high regard. Because of this I take lies very seriously as well. Knowing this about me you should believe me when I tell you that I am welling to do terrible thinks to protect those who don't deserve the hardship you could bring them. A few weeks back one of my men told me about a girl single handedly taking out Juniors club, guards, and even most of his henchmen. Now I learn from you that the one responsible for this is a first year here at Beacon."

Icarus narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece together where he was going with this. "You yourself said that you believe that I am more powerful than anyone in the first year class. Now I'm going to be blunt with you. If you cause harm to our team or fellow students I will go down to that club and turn it into a bloodbath, your uncle, your friends, and of course you sisters." King said this with no malice or anger in his voice, if anything he sounded remorseful for what he was saying, almost as if it pained him to say it. King looked Icarus in the eyes with a pleading look. "Please, don't make me do that." He said sounding slightly like he was begging.

"King... why do you care so much for those you've barely even met?" Icarus asked in a quiet voice clearly shaken by what King had said.

"I'll tell you, but you've got to agree first."

"Alright, you have my word."

 **Elsewhere**

Gul had just entered the dorms after setting Eiko loose into the Emerald Forest so that he could stake his claim on an area. After discussing it with Ozpin he had worked out a deal that allowed Eiko free range to hunt the wild life and grimm in the forest sense for multiple health and safety reasons he couldn't stay in the dorms. Eiko was also given permission to hang around the schools grounds as long as he wasn't a threat to any students If Eiko needed to enter any school buildings however he would need to be accompanied by Gul.

It had taken a bit of convincing to get Gul to agree but in the end Eiko himself seemed to be the one to accept the conditions. As Guls was walking down the hall he stopped when he heard the sound of whimpering. It was quiet even to his faunus ears, but he could tell it was coming from the utility closet a few feet away.

Gul had always been taught that it was an obligation to help those who need it, so instead of walking away and leaving he made his way to the door and gave a light knock. The whimpering stopped after the knocked but he knew someone was in there. He slowly opened the door and saw Ruby curled up into a ball with her head in her arms shaking slightly. "Ruby?" Gul asked softly before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." She said not taking her face out of her arms.

"Ruby, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. How are you?" She asked while trying her best to not choke on her words.

Gul sighed and reached out his arm and placed it on top of her head, he then closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them again. "Oh, I see the problem." Gul then sat himself down against the wall next to Ruby. "Your worried and stressed out about being named leader of a team after already being moved ahead two years, this worrying has brought on a small panic attack." Gul explained in a gentle voice.

Ruby looked up at him in partial shock at his accuracy. "How did you know all that?" She asked as she wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

Gul held up his hand to show her. "Its my semblance. I can transfer ideas both simple and complex to and from other living beings through physical contact with them, its how I can communicate with Eiko."

Ruby sniffled a little. "So you read my mind?"

Gul chuckled a bit at this. "No, not exactly. You see, when I use my semblance I am creating a kind of link with the one I used it on which allows me to feel everything they are feeling, as well as the other way around. Its difficult to explain it in words, but when I touched your head I could feel all the stress and doubts you were feeling myself. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy by doing so, but I just couldn't sit back and watch you suffer alone." He said bowing his head slightly to the girl.

Ruby smiled a bit at his formality. "No it's fine. But your right, I'm not sure if I have what it takes to be a leader."

"Ruby, all you can do is your best and nobody is asking any more than that from you. Being a leader is not a solo job, because without other people then your not really leading anything. From what I've seen, you have a sister who loves you deeply and friends around you who are willing to help you and care about you. Even Weiss cares, when she knelt down and placed her hand on my shoulder back in the forest I felt the relief within her that you were okay. You have people to help you if you begin to struggle, that includes me." Gul said all of the with a smile on his face.

Ruby just looked at Gul for a minute. "Gul, why do you wear that cloth around your face?" She asked surprising Gul.

Instead of replying Gul brought his hands to the back of his head and undid the knot holding the cloth to his face. As the cloth fell Gul's unkempt spiky blonde hair and blonde animal like ear on top of his head were revealed however it was his face that made Ruby gasp and tear up again. Gul had a brand mark on the side of his face that went from the right side of his forehead down to his right temple. With a sad smile he spoke. "This is the mark of the unwanted where I come from."

Ruby raised her hand towards the brand and traced it lightly with her index finger. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. This mark was given to me by a group of fools who got what they deserved, but that is a story for another time. Tomorrow is our first official day at this school and we both need our rest." Gul stood up and held out his hand to help Ruby who took it with a smile. They exited the closet after Gul rewrapped the cloth around his head. Gul decided to walk Ruby to her room, the walk was quick and he left quietly after exchanging a quick farewell.

After reaching his room Gul opened the door and found it empty except for the snoring Nyla who was already passed out on her bed which happened to be the closest to the bathroom. Gul briefly wondered where the other two were before figuring that they were probably just out doing their own thing. So Gul quickly changed into his pajamas and took to his own bed against the wall where he fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Next chapter our team finally truly starts their life at Beacon. I hope you guys liked this cuz I enjoyed writing it, and yes I just gonna go ahead and throw this out there there will be a romance in this story. I've already picked the pairings none of which I'm ready to tell you except for GulxRuby. I feel like they mesh well. Anyway tell me what yall thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright lets get to this, after this chapter I'm gonna begin focusing on character development and creating relationships between the characters so if your looking for action you'll have to wait a while. Enjoy.**

King held his sheathed blade in front himself ready to block any attacks from his opponent. Yang was on one knee a few feet away panting heavily, she glared up at King who was barely sweating. She stood up again and charged her opponent, throwing multiple punches that he either batted aside with his sheath or just dodged.

"DRAW YOUR BLADE!" She shouted in frustration as her hair began to shine like fire and her eyes became crimson in color.

King just continued to sidestep her attacks and occasionally strike her with his sheathed weapon. "I'm sorry Yang but I cannot, I refuse to draw my blade on a woman unless I truly have to. To do so would be unworthy of a king." Saying this just ended up making Yang even more furious as she cocked back her arm and threw a powerful punch that King sidestepped, however that was her plan.

"Got you!" Yang shouted as he stepped right into a spin kick that was powered by the momentum of the punch she had thrown. Her leg was only inches from his face and he had no time to block or dodge.

Much to the shock of the blonde however when her leg should have sent him flying, it instead just past right through him leaving her back completely open for a counter. An opportunity King capitalized on by slamming the butt of his swords handle in between her shoulder blades and releasing a powerful jolt of electricity. Yang's entire body tensed up as the electricity surged through her body for about three seconds. When the flow of energy finally stopped she fell to her knees and was about to fall to the ground face first when King grabbed her shoulder to prevent this.

"And the winner is King." A female voice spoke loudly as the lights of the arena came to life around the giant room revealing all the spectators. "While I can't say I agree with your views on fighting women, I can say that you have continually shown to be one of the most formidable combatants in the first year class. I'd like to see you face off against our Ms. Nikos one of these days."

King helped a wobbly Yang back to her feet. "Thank you for the praise Professor, and please I meant no insult by my statement. I am well aware that women are just as capable warriors as men, however it is my individual code that prevents me from taking such actions towards one." He than looked to Yang who was beginning to regain her bearings. "And thank you Ms. Xaio Long for the wonderful duel."

Yang was still slightly peeved at loosing without landing a hit, though she let it go and punched him in the shoulder with a grin. "Yeah no problem. By the way, that thing you did at the end when I went in for the kick was a neat trick. I was 'shocked' when you countered that way."

There was silence through out the area for a moment. "Boo you suck!" A distant voice shouted from within the crowd at the terrible pun.

Yang and King began to head back towards the locker rooms to change back into their uniforms, King's new clogs were clacking the whole way. Ozpin had given him and Gul some money to go into Vale and purchase some new clothing sense neither had another set of clothes. King ended up buying several outfits for a plethora of occasions, however his favorite new article of clothing were these wooden oriental clog/sandles. He seen them before on television during a documentary about ancient Vacuoian warriors that were known as Samurai.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to draw that blade of your King." Yang declared as they walked. So far King and his team had been had been enjoying the Beacon life for a little over a week now and they had all begun making friends with their classmates, or their own version of 'friends' at least. For King, he had become the goal of many students in their combat class because he and Pyrrha were both currently undefeated, and many wanted to break his streak. Yang was one of those people though she was more sporting about it.

"I pray I never have to draw it against you or any of our comrades. I prefer to not turn my blade on those I consider friends, regardless of the setting or situation." He said with a friendly smile on his face. "Also, I was wondering if I may inquire about your sister for a moment?"

"What about her?" Yang asked suspiciously. Yang liked king, he was a cool guy, though she didn't know him well enough to let him start trying to get with Ruby, that and he's a to 'out there' for her anyway.

"I was wondering if you knew the exact nature of her relationship with my vassal Gul, I've noticed they seem to be becoming quite good friends as of late." Yang thought about that for a moment, she had noticed Ruby had been getting closer to the masked boy lately. Doing things like talking in between classes, sitting together at the lunch table that teams KING, RWBY, and JNPR shared, and even going to the firing range together after classes. "I do not care what my men do on their own time, and support building bonds with others. I'm just curious about the extent."

"I'm not really sure, but I'll definitely find out." She said in a determined voice.

They made it to the doors to the locker rooms and stopped as they were about to part. "Yang, if I may be so bold, I was hoping you could ask Ms. Schnee to meet me on the roof of the dorms this evening. I wish to have a chat with her if she is up for it." Yang got a mischievous look before nodding and entering the locker room.

 **Hours later**

Yang entered her room and found just the person she wanted to see, Weiss was on her bed flipping through their history text book. "Hey Weiss, you'll never guess who asked me to ask you to meet them on the roof tonight." She said gaining both the heiress's attention and the faunus who was on her own bed reading.

Weiss let out a sigh. "You can tell Arc I'm busy." She said flatly as she went back to her book.

"Nope not Jaune, King." This got the a reaction out of her.

She groaned and fell back onto her bed with her arms spread wide. "Not another one."

"Whats wrong with King? He's cute, nice, and super strong. I thought you'd be all over this." Yang asked surprised at Weiss's reaction.

"Is it because he's a faunus?" Blake asked without thinking, she still hadn't told them she was a faunus herself yet and wanted to stay away from the topic.

Both girls looked to her surprised. "He's a faunus? But he doesn't have any features." Yang said trying to remember if he had a tail or something she missed.

Blake was kicking herself for saying that, she hoped that she hadn't just told them something he wanted to be a secret. The only reason she knew was she had just barely noticed his fangs one morning while he was brushing his teeth. "Yeah, he's a snake faunus. He has a pair of fangs on both rows of his teeth."

Weiss frowned, she had a certain distaste for the faunus population, even if it wasn't to the same level of some people. She wasn't the type to go around spewing bigotry and hate, but she also preferred to not associate with them. "I'm just not looking to be in any kind of relationship right now." She stated firmly not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"Well should at least go up there and tell him that yourself instead of having him sit up there waiting all night." Yang said taking a seat next to Blake on her bed.

Weiss groaned a bit before closing her book. "Fine." She placed the book to the side and walked towards the door.

"Let him down gently!" Yang shouted after her but only getting a slammed door in response. "Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ruby?"

"She said she was going to go play with Gul." She said going back to her book.

"PLAY!?" She shouted jumping up from the bed. "LIKE HELL!" She shouted slamming open the door in a rage state.

Blake was left alone reading in the room. "Did I forget to mention they were playing with Eiko?" She asked herself before brushing the thought aside.

 **With Ruby and Gul**

"Go long!" Gul shouted before throwing the soccer ball in his hand as far as he could and watched Eiko charge after it.

Ruby was standing next Gul giggling at the scene before her. "I thought you played fetch with dogs?" She said finding it odd that they were playing fetch with a giant cat.

"Try telling him that." He laughed as Eiko came running back with the ball before dropping it at Ruby's feet and rolling onto his back practically begging her to scratch his belly, which she complied to with a smile. Gul smiled at the girls and Eiko, when he was first told he'd have to attend beacon he was angry. Gul was never great with people, regardless of race, however now that he'd been here for a while and met a few people he was glad he came. The most important of those people was Ruby however.

Over the last week, the two of them had become great friends and spent most of their off time hanging out together. At first he felt it was kind of strange sense he'd never had a friend like this before however after a bit he became more open to it.

Ruby on the other hand was ecstatic at having a new best friend, skipping two years and leaving everyone she knew behind had her worried. After he gave her that pep talk at the beginning of the year she started trying to become his friend, and though he was hesitant at first he did accept her kindness. Ruby would never admit it, mainly for fear of Yang finding out, but she actually had a bit of a crush on the faunus boy, though she doubted he would feel the same for a girl two years younger.

Eiko was purring loudly at having his belly scratched which made Ruby laugh again. "So Gul, I've been meaning to ask. What kind of weapon does King use, he's never drawn it during combat class and I was curious." Ruby asked making him grin, by now he'd figure out she was obsessed with weapons.

"I've only seen it once during initiation, but I got a pretty good look at it. As I'm sure you've guess or figured out, his sheath is a rifle and the butt of his handle acts as a high powered taser. However when he draws the blade, it unfolds until it's around nine feet in length if I remember correctly." As he explained this he could see Ruby practically drooling.

"That explains why the handle is so much longer than a regular swords!" She said excitedly hopping up from scratching Eiko. As she jumped up however, her stocking got caught on Eikos claw and she tripped forward, landing on top of Gul. When she opened her eyes she noticed their faces were very close and she was laying on top of him. She blushed red and went to apologize but was cut off.

"YOU BASTARD!" They heard Yang shout from a few feet away. Her hair was flaming again and her eyes were red, she activated her gauntlets. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted before charging towards the downed and very confused Gul.

 **On The Roof**

Weiss walked through the door to the roof and found King leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Lady Schnee, thank you for coming, I wish to ask you a few things if thats alright."

 **Another chapter down. To all of you wondering, the answer is no, I did not forget about Icarus and Nyla. They will be in the next chapter, I just didn't have anywhere to put them in this one. Anyway I got reading to catch up on myself so yeah. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really got all that much to say this time, so lets get started. Enjoy.**

"Listen King, I appreciate your interest but I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but thats just how I feel." Weiss said this as if she'd already said it a hundred times before, the response this time however was far different.

King started laughing heartily which confused the Schnee. "I'm sorry my lady, but you misunderstand. I did not request you come up here to attempt to court you, I merely wish to ask you some questions in private." King said with his seemingly permanent smile.

Weiss was actually surprised that he wasn't going to try and get her to like him. "And what kind of questions would those be?"

"Well Lady Schnee."

"Please, just call me Weiss. Though I do appreciate the formality." The formal title was a welcome change of pace, though being called 'Lady Schnee' would likely get tedious after awhile.

"Very well Weiss. I would like to ask if you and I have ever met before?" King asked still leaning against the wall.

"Not that I am aware of, why do you ask?"

"Well you see, I can't remember anything beyond a number of months ago. While I have no desire to remember what has been lost I do wish to know one thing." King took a few steps forward towards Weiss. "Why is it that every time I look at you I get the strong feeling that we've crossed paths before." King walked back to the wall a picked up an object that once brought into the light was shown to be his weapon. "If you do not remember my face then tell me if you remember this.

King drew his blade away from the girl before turning and holding the handle to her. Weiss hesitated for a moment before taking the weapon into her hands, she was surprised to find it far heavier than she expected it to be. She inspected the weapon more closely and was slightly awed by the beauty of the blade as it shined in the moonlight.

Weiss realized she was gawking at the sword and coughed before recomposing herself. "While I must say its a beautiful weapon I can't say I've ever seen it before." She handed the sword back to King but not before noticing an engraving of the word Pariah near the base. King gave a quick spin of his wrist before expertly making the blades refold themselves and slid it back into the sheath.

"Thank you for coming all the way up here Weiss, however I fear I may have wasted your time." King bent over in a formal bow with one arm across his front and one across his back. "My apologies, please allow me to walk you back to your room."

Weiss blushed at the request, she wanted to decline the offer, but she knew that he was just being a gentlemen. "It's quite alright, this actually went much better than I had expected it to. I thought this would be another awkward attempt to impress me."

King chuckled. "Indeed, I should have been more clear when I requested Yang to relay my message. Alas it is getting late and curfew is soon, we should head inside." King made his way to the door where he opened it for Weiss who thanked him for the gesture. King did indeed walk her all the way back to her dorm where he bowed again. "I shall now take my leave, have a good evening Weiss." He then gently grabbed her hand and laid a quick kiss on the knuckle causing her to blush even further than she already was.

After King straighten back up he turned and made his way down the hall and around the corner. Weiss turned to her door and opened it up and was again surprised to find the two sisters of their team in the center of the room fighting. She looked to Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Yang misunderstood what they were doing and attack Gul, Ruby is furious and Yang for attacking her friend and accusing them of doing certain things." Blake explained never actually taking her eyes off her book. "How did things go with King? How'd he take rejection?"

Weiss made her way around the two sisters on the floor and began removing her shoes. "He didn't ask me up there to attempt and date me, he just wanted to ask a few question. I was surprised, he held himself and spoke with the utmost respect and politeness, especially for a faunus." The last part caused Blake to flinch slightly though this went unnoticed to the others.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Yang said from the floor where she sat on top of a squirming Ruby.

Weiss blushed again. "Shut up! I just prefer more civilized company than that of barbarians like you!" With that she stormed her way towards the bathroom.

 **The next day**

King walked along side his team as they head for Junior's club on their day off. Icarus had insisted that they drop by and say hi to his sisters on their day off. King had no problems with this, Nyla was excited at the idea of hitting up a club, Gul was still nursing a black eye after Yang attacked him yesterday so he didn't really care.

As they reached the entrance they were stopped by the guy in front as he gestured towards Eiko. Icarus stepped forward. "Donny its fine, the cats with me." Donny just shrugged his shoulders before stepping out of the way.

"I'M HOME!" Icarus shouted as he stepped into the club gaining most of the peoples attention. Sense it was midday the only people there were the staff and a few people who had special business. One such person was just leaving as they entered, he was tall wore a long blue coat and had a large war fan on his back. The most prominent feature on the guys was definitely the white featureless mask that covered his whole face. As the guys walked passed the five King couldn't help but get the feeling he was trouble.

"ICKY!" Two separate voices shouted at once and the two identical girls who they belong to rushed over to him. They enveloped him in a large hug before they began inspecting him. "Are you doing okay? Have you been eating? Have you been keeping up with your meds?" The endless string of questions flew at him which he answered each.

"Mil, Mel, this is my team from school. Thats our leader King." He pointed to the man who bowed. "That Nyla, the only girl on our team." The girl gave a thumbs up and a smile. "And that Gul and Eiko, don't worry, the kitty doesn't bite." Eiko made his way over to the two girls who looked a bit hesitant to touched the giant cat. Eiko took a few quick sniffs before rubbing his head against their arms gently.

"He's also a bit of a ladies man." Gul stated as the lion purred from the girls scratching his ears.

"Is Junior around?" Icarus asked the two sisters.

"Yeah, he's in the back. He just got through with a meeting with one of his..." Mil looked at the others present. "Business associates."

"The guy in the mask?" Icarus asked pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, the guys crazy."

"Well I'm gonna go pop in with King here. The rest you you have got VIP status until we get back." As he said this Nyla was already on the dance floor and Gul found himself sitting on one of the couches with Eiko lying on the ground nearby.

Icarus and King made their way to the back office where Icarus gave a few quick knocks. "It's open." They heard from inside. Icarus opened the door and entered followed by King. "Icky, you brought company. Great."

"Do not fret my friend, I have come on friendly terms today." King stated taking a seat across from the club owner. Junior was clearly nervous being around King after the rumors he'd heard. "I merely wished to be present when Icarus here gave you the intel on me you wanted." Junior looked to Icarus who handed him a chip that held all the information on him.

"I was hoping that this gesture of cooperation would allow us to possibly come to an agreement of sorts." King said leaning forward a bit.

"What sort of agreement?" Junior asked suspiciously.

"You have your people cease all selling of all drugs to anyone under the age of seventeen, do this for me and I will give you the location of where my men and I have stored all these items we've taken from your traffickers over these past months. It's quite the large cache I believe." He placed his offer on the table and Junior looked as if he was mulling it over. "My terms are nonnegotiable, though I do believe they are quite fair."

Junior pulled out his scroll and began checking a few lists. After a few silent minutes Junior put his scroll down. "Very well. I accept your terms."

"Uncle J." Icarus spoke up getting the mans attention. "If you agree to this, than you damn well better mean it. King does NOT take being lied to well. Trust me, for the my sisters sake." Icarus looked desperately at his uncle, he knew what King would do if he was betrayed or lied to and he would do anything to protect his sisters from that.

Junior saw the look on his nephews face and could tell he was serious, he then looked at King who was sitting in front of him very calmly. Junior sighed as he could tell when not to push his luck. "Alright, I agree to your terms. I'll order my men to stop selling to minors, if any are found to be doing so they are doing it against my orders and will be dealt with harshly. Though I don't control all the dealers in Vale so there will be sources still selling to them."

King nodded before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it to Junior. "There is also a rather large amount of lien and other illegal products there as well we intercepted from other groups as well, feel free to clean the place out." Junior nodded again.

"Alright I guess we're all done here." Icarus said standing from his seat and walking to the door. "Oh yeah Uncle J, what did that guy in the mask want earlier, who was he?"

Junior tensed up again at the mention of the man. "Don't ask, and also stay as far from him as possible." Junior sounded terrified of the guy, this made both teens look at each other questioningly. "I'm serious Icky, don't fuck with that guy. He's bad news." Icarus could tell that the guy must have been quite something to inspire this kind of fear in Junior.

He nodded and King followed him out of the office. Once they made it back to the main area they found that their teammates were both enjoying the place in their own way. Nyla had some how taken full control of the DJ both and was currently playing the song _Uma Thurman_ by a famous Atlas band named _Fallout Boy._ Eiko how been given a large bowl filled with milk from somewhere and was really enjoying it. Gul was still on the couch, sitting between the twins while looking very uncomfortable as they continued to poke and flirt with him.

"Alright guys, let head out!" Icarus shouted getting all their attention. Gul was the first to spring up and head towards the door causing the twins to giggle. Icarus hugged his sisters again and told them bye before the team left.

"Your really close to your sisters huh?" Nyla asked as they made their way to the airship to take them back to Beacon.

"Yeah, their the only ones I had for a long time. They mean everything to me." Icarus said as his hand went to the tags around his neck.

"Well their ridiculously hot, I'll say that." She state causing all three boys plus Eiko to stop walking and stare at the orange haired girl. She turned around and saw the looks they were giving her. "What? I swing both ways." With that she continued walking strutting the whole way.

 **At Beacon**

The four entered their small dorm room and each collapsed onto their beds with the exception of Nyla who went straight to the bathroom and began to shower. On the first day she had demanded to have first dibs on the shower being the only girl on the team. She also set up a curtain across the ceiling separating her quarter of the room from the boys.

King sat on his bed checking messages and responding to his men at Signal, he was glad to hear that they were all growing stronger and were happy. Icarus had begun playing Grimm Wars on his scroll again, he and Nyla had recently joined up as a team on the game and spent a lot of their off time playing. Gul was looking over some homework from Ports class.

"Hey King, how much lien was left in that cache you gave to my uncle?" Icarus asked while not looking up from his game.

"A few hundred grand I believe." He answered nonchalantly. Normally this would shock everyone present but instead they just grunted in acknowledgement.

"It's still surprises me that you were a gang leader before coming here." Gul said scribbling something down on his paper.

"Indeed." King replied not looking away from his scroll. The room fell back into a calm silence. "Anyone hungry?"

 **That was a really chilled out end to the chapter I must say, no cliffhanger, no surprise, just chilled out conversations. Anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright lets get to this, but first let me fanboy about RWBY volume three. Monty if your reading this from whatever private island estate where your living after you faked your death in order to throw off the Russians who want you to design RWBY weapons for them, then let me say this. You are a brilliant human being and will never be forgotten. Enjoy.**

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted as she told her story.

"Two of them." Ren corrected his hyperactive friend.

Team KING were currently enjoying lunch along side Teams RWBY and JNPR, each doing their own thing. Gul and Ruby were sitting next to each other both watching Jaune who was looking more glum than usual. Icarus was on his scroll messaging his uncle about the festival preparations and security at Beacon. Nyla was sitting next to Yang enthralled by Nora's story. Finally King sat across from Weiss who was filing her nails and every once in a while would quickly glance up at King, though King himself was paying more attention to what was going on a few tables away.

Team CRDL were bullying a young rabbit faunus King recognized from history class. King had complex opinions on bullying, mainly that it was a necessary evil. All kids were bullied and in turn bullied themselves, it was a part of growing up and was needed if you wished to have thick enough skin to face the world as an adult. Four on one however was excessive and uncalled for, as were the racial remarks they were making.

"We'll break his legs!" Nora shouted bringing King out of his thoughts.

"Guys its fine, besides its not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said standing up.

"Ow that hurts!" A female voice called out regaining King's attention.

King looked back to Velvet whose ear was now in Cardin's hand as he pulled on it roughly. King let out a sigh and got to his feet. He looked at his team and each nodded understanding what their leader was going to do. King walked towards the scene and stopped a few feet away. "Mr. Winchester, please release the maidens ear and back away from her. It is befitting of a man to grab a woman so roughly." King stated getting Cardin's attention.

Cardin turned to King. "Whats the problem? She's just an animal, who cares is I mess around with her a little?" He said giving another tug on the ear causing her to wince.

King nodded. "I see, so you see faunus as mere animals?" He said smiling and flashing his fangs. "Then how about you prove yourself as a man and mess with this animal and release the maiden?" King said opening his arms out wide as if asking the boy to do something.

Cardin laughed and let go of Velvet's ear, she then quickly walked away from the scene and left the cafeteria with tears in her eyes. "You hear that boys? This ones a freak to, and he wants to play." Cardin said turning to his team, but was surprised to see each was incapacitated in some way by King's team. Icarus was sitting on top of the table with an arm around Russel's shoulders and a switchblade held to his neck. Nyla was sitting on top of an unconscious Dove who was laid out on the ground. Gul was holding Sky in a neck lock standing next to the table.

"I'm afraid if you wish to appose me, you will have to do it alone Mr. Winchester." King said with a grin. "Now I believe there are two paths we can take here my friends, you can kneel before your new king. Or I can force you on to your knees." He explained with a very calm voice.

Cardin gritted his teeth angrily, clearly hating being talked down to by a faunus. He cocked his arm back and threw a punch towards King who didn't move to dodge or block the attack, instead Cardin's fist just passed through his head causing him to trip forward, not expecting his hand to phase through King like it did. Cardin stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, before he could get up he felt something slam into the back of his head forcing his face into the ground.

King stood above Cardin with his sandled foot on the back of his head, smiling the whole time. "Now are you ready to kneel or will you struggle further?" King asked causing him to struggle further. King was about to say something further when the doors to the cafeteria burst open.

"Where the fuck is Cardin Winchester?!" An angry student wearing a beanie with the former white fang symbol that came down over his eyes and a large dangerous looking metal prosthetic arm came walking in.

King was surprised but smiled as he figure Velvet had told her team or something about what happened. "That would be this fellow under my foot sir." King shouted back to him. "Who might you be?"

The boy approached looking pissed. "My name is Rideat, and I'm Velvets boyfriend." He growled as he reached King and Cardin. Rideat bent down and grabbed Cardin's head with his metal arm and pulled him out from under King's foot lifting him into the air. "You pickin on my girl kid?" King took a step back and motioned for his team to follow him.

"Well my friend, I believe I'll leave this to you." King said as he turned to leave the cafeteria with his team following behind.

 **Hours later**

Ozpin sat behind his desk watching a recording of King's recent match with Yang Xiao Long. Every so often he would stop the video, rewind and watch a section in slow motion. He was particularly interested in the boys semblance, the ability to allow people and objects to simply pass through him without any form of damage occurring.

The elevator to his office chimed and in walked Glynda holding a folder filled with papers. "Did you learn anything?" He asked her not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Yes actually, and the results of my search were... disturbing, to say the least." She said placing the file on his desk and moved around until she was behind him watching the video as well. "Getting this info wasn't easy, I had to enlist the help of Professor Law and his contacts in the underground to get it."

"Im sure spending time with Mr. Law was more enjoyable then you say." Ozpin said with an amused look as Glynda's face became slightly red. Ozpin picked up the file and began reading through it, his smile quickly began to change into a deep frown as he kept reading. After about five minutes he closed the file and placed it back onto his desk. "Well this certainly explains a few things, as well as complicates others."

"Sir, I believe it would be the best course of action to remove King from the academy and give him to the Atlas government." Glynda suggested while adjusting her glasses.

Ozpin stood and walked over to the window where he sipped his coffee. He was silent as he contemplated the situation. "Glynda, destroy all other copies of the information you have just given me, as well as erasing any evidence of your looking into the subject."

"Sir, he could prove to be a danger to the other students." Glynda argued knowing full well that Ozpin had already made up his mind.

"We will monitor King very closely from here on, unless he give me a reason to believe he's still a danger to the students he can remain a student." Ozpin replied taking another sip.

Glynda sighed in defeat. "Very well headmaster, I hope you know what your doing." She said turning and walking towards the elevator.

Ozpin continued to stare out upon Vale which lay in the distance. It was always beautiful at night, filled with lights. After the elevator doors closed he turned and walked back to his desk and picked up the file before walking over to his vault which embedded in the wall. He entered the seven digit code and opened it, he placed the file inside next several stacks of money, a jar filled with a black powder like substance, and above a book bound in black leather.

After closing the safe he walked over to his desk and pressed play on the video he had been watching. "A king indeed."

 **The dorm roof**

Gul laid on his back looking up at the stars in the sky. He lifted his finger and pointed to one of them. "You see that one, it's the head of the constellation Shinryu. The legend says he was a dragon with enough power to frighten the gods themselves." He said turning his head to Ruby who was also lying on her back.

Ruby nodded as she stared up at the sky. "Gul, why do you want to be a huntsmen?" She asked turning and meeting his eyes. She had been able to convince him to remove his face wrap when they were alone, she didn't like the feeling that he was hiding from her.

"Because growing stronger is the only way I can make sure that those I care about will never go through the same things I did." He answered truthfully.

Ruby raised her hand and gently began tracing the scar on his face with her finger. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, not anymore." He sat up and reached into his pocket before pulling out a small necklace with a small red gem inside what looked like a small silver coin. "Ruby, when I first was told that I had to come here to Beacon I hated the idea of being around so many people. Now that I've made a friend like you however I'm glad I came. Where I come from we give these to someone we care for deeply." He said handing her the necklace and standing up.

Ruby was stunned. She'd never gotten a gift like this from a boy before and was blushing brightly. "Thank you so much Gul." She said as she put it around her neck.

"Ruby, I've never done this before so forgive me if I sound stupid or am misreading our friendship. But would you like to go out for dinner this weekend?" Gul asked nervously, he'd never been in a situation like this before.

Ruby was in the same boat as him, her face was burning red. "I'd love to." She answered surprising him.

"Thank you, now I think we should head back to our rooms. Curfew is soon." He said holding out his hand to the younger girl, which she took and followed him inside. The walk to his dorm room was quick as it was closer and they split ways there and Ruby walked to her room alone with her mind racing. As she opened the door and entered she jumped up onto her bed not noticing the other three girls looking at her.

They all went about their business until Blake spoke up. "Hey Ruby, where did you get that necklace?" She asked getting the other two girls attention.

Yang got up and moved to see. "Its pretty, and looks expensive." She said ogling it.

Weiss stood up and leaned in inspecting the piece of jewelry with a trained eye. Ruby feeling uncomfortable at being examined the whole time. "Very fine silver, high quality ruby in the center, ornate, hand made. This is a very fine piece of jewelry, tasteful to." She said sitting back down on her bunk. "Something like that would run around twenty thousand lien if I had to guess." This made both Ruby and Yang go wide eyed. That was some serious cash.

"Where did you get that?!" Yang asked louder than she'd meant.

"Gul gave it to me, he said it was something they did where he comes from." She explained to her sister, she was still surprised herself that it was worth so much. Now she wasn't sure if she could accept it.

"He just gave you a necklace worth twenty grand? Where did he get the money for something like that anyway?" Yang asked suspicious of this gift.

"He didn't buy it." Blake said getting their attention. "I've read about those before. It's an old tradition in some of the more remote parts of Mistral. When a man either falls in love or has strong feelings towards a girl, they give them one of those necklaces, their called bond charms. Their passed down from the mother to the son when they get older so that they may give it to the one they love, and so on. That necklace definitely wasn't bought, it has probably been in his family for generations." She explained leaving Ruby speechless.

"Damn sis, he's fallen hard for you." Yang said turning to look at Ruby again. "So whens the wedding?" She asked with a smile.

Ruby covered her face with her pillow in embarrassment. "I'm surprised he'd give you something like that when you haven't even been on a date yet." Weiss said from her bunk.

"Well, actually..." Ruby said through the pillow. "He asked me out on one right after he gave it to me."

Yang was surprised to hear that her sister had a date, she wasn't really sure how to handle it. Part of her was proud and excited, another was suspicious and slightly angry. After a few seconds of thought she decided that she'd give Gul a chance, he seemed like a great guy, though she'd still need to have a few 'words' with him first. "So, what are you gonna wear?" She asked her sister.

"Uh, what I always wear." She answered meekly.

This caused all three girls to look at her and simultaneously say. "No." And Weiss stood up and walked to the closet.

"Whats your dress size?"

 **And another chapter down. The plot with King thickens, I referenced several of my other OCs from other stories, AND further developed the relationship between Ruby and Gul. All in all I'd say it was a good chapter. Tell me what you all thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I'm still trying to recover from a nasty stomach virus so forgive me if my writing ins't as amazing as usual. Lets get to it then. Enjoy.**

King stood at the center of the ring panting lightly with several scuffs and bruises across his face and clothes. "Work of your teammates weaknesses, not just their strengths. Don't overestimated your comrades either." He instructed his team who all stood around him with their weapons drawn and aimed at him. "Now come!"

Gul and Eiko both rushed towards their leader, Gul firing off rounds from him guns the whole way. King deflected each shot before swinging his sheathed blade around and blocking a bite from Eiko who was almost on top of him. Eiko with both strength and weight that far surpassed King's own, forced his feet to begin sliding backwards on the ground. Gul threw his gun which turned into its scythe form and swung it down onto King who was forced to retreat by pushing the lion to the side.

King jumped a distance away before landing, however he felt something hit the back of his foot. He glanced town just in time to see one of Nyla's orbs hit the back of his foot and let out a small explosion that knocked him off his feet.

"Do it now Icky!" Nyla shouted from her position across the ring.

"On it!" Icarus responded throwing one of his machetes towards King's position in the air, however when King looked closer he noticed that the blades path was to high and would soar over him. It didn't register what they were planning until it was to late. "Switch!" Icarus shouted before he disappeared from his previous position and reappeared in the air right above King. Icarus swung at King who took the hit sending him back first into the ground.

Icarus landed on top of him and placed his blades on either side of King's neck, King tried to attack with his sword arm but soon found the paw of a lion holding it down. King grinned. "I yield." He said as the two removed themselves from on top of him. King picked himself up and quickly dusted himself off. "Well done Nyla my dear. Without your subtle use of your portals and Scillex that offensive wouldn't have work, and you Icarus. Good job with that switch, you've got quite the tricky semblance there."

"Look whose talking." Icarus joked.

Gul walked up to King. "Hey King, I got to go. Ruby is gonna be waiting for me soon for our date." Gul explained to his leader.

"Very well, go on. Be careful and take care of the maiden." King responded. "Now if you don't mind I believe I could use a shower." And with that he made his way to the locker room followed by Icarus and Nyla.

 **Later**

King sat on his bed cross legged while staring at the wall. He was the only person in the dorm room at the moment, Icarus was out doing his info gathering, Nyla was playing video games with Yang, and Gul was out on his date with Ruby. This left King in a position he wasn't very familiar with. He was bored.

Usually King had people around him to speak with, he had his men to order and guide, his team to work with on school work and training, but now he was just kinda sitting on his bed doing nothing. "This truly is a troublesome issue." He said to nobody. King sat for several more minutes before standing to his feet and making the decision to go back to the gym for some solo training.

He grabbed his weapon from it's spot above his bed on the wall, he didn't like the idea of being separated from it, and headed out the door. It wasn't a long walk to the mess hall, along the way he saw Cardin and his team though they ducked around a corner very quickly at the sight of him. Apparently after the incident in the gyms not to long ago, Cardin had gained a new found caution for King. He also completely ceased his tormenting of Velvet, King only recently learned that after he and his team left that that boy Rideat beat Cardin and his team savagely for bullying Velvet. It goes to show that laying your hands on another mans woman in anyway is always grounds for getting your ass kicked.

Once King made it to the gym he attempted to open the door only to find it locked, King was puzzled, the training grounds were never closed at this time. "It must be some sort of error." He said to himself before activating his semblance and stepping through the door all together. Once on the other side he saw the there was only one person in the room aside from him.

Weiss Schnee was standing at the center of the room pointing her rapier at the ground where a glyph was spinning. King could tell that she was struggling to do whatever it was she was trying to do. He began to approach the heiress though she failed to notice his presence. King stood only a few feet away as he observed her pushing all of her energy into what she was trying to do, this continued for another minute and a half before the glyph disappeared and Weiss fell to her knees panting. "I still can't do it." She muttered to herself.

"Do you require any assistance my lady?" King asked from his spot causing the girl to let out a startled shriek and jump to her feet pointing her sword at King. "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a small grin at her reaction.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, she was certain that she had locked the doors.

"I walked through the door, I wasn't aware that the gym was available for private use." He said knowing that the girl had probably locked the doors so that she could practice alone. "If I may, I couldn't help noticing your struggle with what you were attempting to do moments ago. From what I could tell you were forcing to much of your aura into the glyph, relax yourself a bit and try to control your out put a bit more." He explained to the white haired girl. "What exactly are you trying to do Weiss?"

Weiss hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh and looking to the ground. "I'm trying to perform a summon." She explained with her head still lowered. "Everyone in my family can do it and have been able to for generations, but I can't." She sounded completely ashamed of herself as she explained this to him.

"Is that why you locked the doors to the gym, so nobody would know of this short coming?" He asked the girl who looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "You needn't worry my dear, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. Please allow me to assist you with this matter." King assure her with a light bow.

Weiss blushed slightly at the sight of him bowing to her again. "Alright." King grinned and straightened up, he gestured for her to try again. Pointing her rapier at the ground. Another glyph appeared and began spinning as she started pushing more aura into the glyph.

King watched her begin to sweat at the exertion, he walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, stop holding your breath. Pull back a bit on your aura and picture what you want to call forth. Your aura is a tool for your use, work with it and not against it." Weiss took a moment to do as he said and let out a breath and closed her eyes. "Call something simple, no use in trying to sprint before you can stand."

Weiss stood there with her eyes shut and imagined her target. After a few seconds she felt power surge forward and into the glyph and take for, when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a single white bird sitting on the ground before her. Her face lit up as she let out a squeal of delight and began bouncing up and down on her feet. "I did it!" She shouted before hugging King tightly.

"You did well my friend." He said with a smiled. Weiss quickly realized what she was doing and released King with a large blush on her cheeks. She looked back to her bird which quickly began to fade and disappear. "Now all you must do is practice and hone this skill."

Weiss rarely smiled, but today she did. "Thank you so much King. You really helped. Is there anyway I can repay you?" She asked knowing that as the gentlemen he'd shown himself to be he wouldn't try to take advantage of her.

King thought for a moment before smiling. "Actually there is. You see I am not overly fond of being alone, mainly because I can not stand the tedium of being bored. This Saturday all my teammates have let me know in advance that they have plans. Gul will be going on another date with your leader Ruby, they seem to be getting along rather well with their courting. Icarus will be spending the entire weekend with his sisters, and Nyla said something about going to the zoo with Lady Valkyrie. That leaves me all alone, which is why I would like to ask if you would allow me to treat you to a day out in Vale. My apologies again if this is overstepping any bounds."

Weiss blushed for the third time today over the request, she had been asked out on dates dozens of times by dozens of boys, many of which were wealthy sons of her fathers business partners, all of which she turned down without a second thought. This however was different, she actually respected King to a point, ever since their first conversation. He was polite and gentlemanly, he got good grades, he was an incredibly skilled fighter, and even she had to admit that he definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. Of course there were the facts that he was a faunus and very eccentric.

The latter she didn't really mind all to much, in fact it kind of added to his charm. The former however stirred up some rather conflicting feelings. Part of her wanted to be suspicious of him because of his heritage, however the other half kept reminding her of how kind and genuine of a person he has shown himself to be. Honestly if she was truly honest with herself, her interactions with the eccentric snake faunus had recently begun to affect how she felt about the faunus race. If someone like King was one then maybe not all were bad people. It was at this thought that she made up her mind.

"I would be delighted to join you." She replied with a smile.

"That is great to hear my friend, I promise you a day filled with good times. I will come to your dorm at noon Saturday morning if that is agreeable." Weiss nodded with a smile. King bowed again. "If you will excuse me my lady, I must attend to some business, have a good evening." With that King turned and made his way towards the exit.

Weiss watched him walked all the way to the door a silently pass through the door as if it wasn't even there, she smile. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized something that made her giggle slightly. "I guess it really is in our blood." She mumbled as she remembered something her grandmother once told her about Schnee women after she asked about her grandfather, they all have a strange attraction to eccentric men. She started laughing harder as she remembered how odd her grandfather was, and then she remembered Winters x-boyfriend. She couldn't for the life of her remember his name but she did remember he always wore a very large hat and had a guitar with him.

After her laughing subsided she sheathed her blade and began to head form the locker room.

 **And there we go, another chapter down. I've been meaning to update this story but procrastination is like a disease that can't be cured. Anyway tell me ya'lls thoughts in the reviews. LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah so merry Christmas to you children and have a happy new year, there I said it so don't hassle me later. My love for you guys is not the type to be dictated by the time of year, I'll tell you guys I love yall when I damn please. Now lets do this shit. Enjoy.**

"REN!"  
"REN!"

Two loud voices shouted the same name as once which brought out one tired sigh from the boy being called. Nora and Nyla ran up to the quiet boy and latched themselves onto either of his arms and began dragging him forward.

"Come on slow poke, I wanna see what a sloth sounds like!" Nora shouted as she pulled at her long time friend into the zoo.

"OH! Do you think they'll let us hold one?" Nyla asked Nora who instantly got even more excited.

Ren looked between the two girls hanging onto his arms with a tired look on his face. He'd been dealing with Nora's craziness for years now, it didn't really bother him at this point, she was a lunatic but she was his lunatic. Nyla on the other hand was something new, while she wasn't quite as out there as Nora, she certainly was a strange one. Honestly Ren didn't know what to make of the girl, one minute she would be checking out Nora, the next she was flirting with him. Ren had no idea what the girls game was and was in all honesty a bit weary of her.

Nyle had never done anything to earn any real suspicion, but it was simply the oddity of it all. "Nora, I don't think the zoo keepers will want us to be holding any of the animals." He explained trying to calm his friend down.

"We don't know until we ask!" Nyla shouted getting a nod of agreement from Nora.

Ren let out another sigh.

 **With King**

King sat in a comfortable chair across a small table from Weiss, they were situated on the upper balcony of a nice little cafe near the market street of downtown Vale. Weiss was currently enjoying a warm cup of tea while King was drinking a glass of red wine.

"If I may ask Weiss, and I apologize if this is out of line. How did you come across the scar?" King asked out of nowhere causing Weiss to choke lightly on her tea. King handed her a napkin which she took and wiped her mouth with.

Weiss raised her hand and quickly traced the mark on her face. "No it's okay, I am asked about it quite often actually." She told him without actually looking at him. "Before I was allowed to attend Beacon my father made me prove that I was capable of handling myself. To do this he pit me up against a prototype golem that Schnee scientists had been working on for the military. While I was in fact able to defeat it, I gained this scar because I let my guard down during the match. Of course my father tried to use it as a reason to keep me home, going on about how I hadn't mastered my technique yet." She explained earning a light chuckle from King. She shot her eyes up at him surprised that he would laugh at such a thing.

King noticed her look and stopped himself. "I apologize, I was not laughing at your story but instead at the concept the you not mastering your technique was in some way a short coming." He told her confusing her. "Being enable to do the impossible is not a weakness, perfecting anything is just that, impossible. Nothing is perfect, no concept, object, or person."

Weiss nodded as she listened and thought about his words, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"In fact I may even go as far as to say that I hate the very concept." Weiss was surprised again as King's tone dropped noticeably. "Even though I can't remember it I can tell I've known someone who was driven mad by the attempt to reach perfection, because of this I had to ask myself was truly is perfection? The answer I came up with was nothing, nothing at all. If something, anything is truly perfect, thats it. There is nowhere left to go, no learning, no improvement, no imagination. Perfection is a dead end my dear. Always strive to be better than anything has ever been but never aim for perfection, for even if you reach that unreachable level then the only thing awaiting you is hopelessness." Weiss was enthralled by what King was saying, mainly because it tore apart almost everything she'd ever done in her life.

Her entire life she had done nothing but try to be the perfect daughter, student, warrior, and her entire life she'd always come up short of that goal. Her entire life had been nothing but an attempt to be perfect and now there was a man telling her that she's been wasting her time all along. The strangest part was that she wasn't upset in the slightest, actually she was growing happier with every word he spoke on the topic.

"Flaws are what define us as individuals and are badges to be worn with pride and not hidden in shame. In my honest opinion Weiss, that scar upon your face makes you far more beautiful than any woman who attempts to hide their flaws could ever dream of being. Beauty is not in perfection, it's in imperfection." Weiss quickly hid her face in her napkin not only to hide her blush at him calling her beautiful but also to wipe away the tears in her eyes. King pretended not to notice the tears and grabbed his sword before pulling several lien out of his pocket and placing it on the table.

"While we're in town is there anything specific you'd like to do?" King asked as he stood and offered his arm to Weiss who took it after a moments hesitation, they then walked out of the cafe together.

Weiss recomposed herself from her slight emotional display. "Well actually there is." She said looking at King with a smile on her face which was actually a rather rare thing for most to see. "Ever since I arrived here in Vale I've wanted to visit the museum of art, but every time my team and I come into town I can never get anyone to go with me. I would go alone but I feel like that may be a bit weird."

King smiled and nodded. "Then let us make haste!" He shouted before he began leading them towards their new destination.

 **With Ren**

"NORA GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Ren shouted at his energetic friend with an exasperated look on his face.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE GIRAFFES!" She shouted from her spot on the back of a large giraffe who seem to be puzzled as to what was going on.

"Ren! Calm down would ya, relax a little!" Ren heard Nyla call from behind him, when he turned around he was horrified to see her in the lion enclosure laying against the side of a large lion. The other lions in the exhibit were all sniffing her curiously causing her to laugh. "I think that they can smell Eiko on me. OH, do you think some of them may be related?!"

"Nyla that dangerous get out of there!" Shouted worriedly looking back and forth between the two girls he was with.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!?" An angry zoo keeper shouted running up to Ren.

Ren let out another sigh as the man began screaming at them.

 **Back with King**

"I really love his early work the most, it's a shame so much of it was lost in the war." Weiss said as she held onto King's arm as they exited the museum. The sun was setting and the street lights had just come on. "We should probably start heading back to the school, its getting late."

King nodded. "I agree, but there one more stop I'd like to make if you wouldn't mind." He held up his hand hailing a cab which pulled over and picked them up.

"Where to?" The cabby asked without looking back.

"Signal Academy." King answered before the cab took off.

"Why are we going to Signal?" Weiss asked King who smiled at her.

"I want you to meet my men." He explained to her as the car moved along. At first Weiss was slightly confused but then started thinking back to all the times King had mentioned his 'men' though she never knew what he meant.

The car ride only took a few minutes before they were dropped off at the academy entrance and King requested that the cabby wait for them to return after a quick visit to friends which he agreed to. Weiss and King entered the main building and after he flashed his permanent visitors pass that Ozpin had obtained for him they were lead down several hallways until they came to a door labeled 'Dorm 18'. "The students are likely preparing for bed at the moment so if you could keep this visit brief we'd appreciate it." The blonde teacher told them.

"Very well Mr..." King looked at his name tag. "Xiao Long, Oh! You must be Ruby and Yang's Father, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." King exclaimed holding out his hand to the man to shake.

"Your Ruby's dad?" Weiss asked as Tiayang shook King's hand.

"You two know my girls?"

"Yes, in fact I'm Ruby's partner at Beacon." Weiss explained causing a surprised look to form on the mans face.

"Then you must be Weiss, Ruby has told me a lot about you in her messages home. It's nice to meet you, and thanks for looking out for my little girl." Taiyang thanked Weiss who just smiled and nodded. "Anyway I'll leave you to your visit." He said before turning and walking away.

King turned to the door and took a deep breath before throwing the door open and stepping in. "Front and center!" He shouted and was immediately met by at least two dozen kids scrambling to their feet and towards the front of the room. After about twenty seconds they all stood at attention as King looked over the group with a serious face, this continued for another minute before King's face softened and he smiled. "At ease men."

"KING!" They all shouted before charging their leader and tackling him to the ground. Weiss was still at the door watching all this unfold before her. She wasn't sure how to feel about all this but could tell that these kids truly seemed to love King. "DIE!" A voice shouted as a boy who appeared no older than jumped from the top of a bunk bed holding a dagger aimed towards King. Weiss held out her hand and began to form a glyph to stop the boy but realized that it wouldn't appear in time.

In a blur of movement King untangled himself from the other kids and turned to the boy catching his wrist and stopping the attack and quickly disarming the boy. "Not today Eddie my boy." King grinned at the boy who he tossed to the side. "While I commend you for the quick thinking with hiding beneath your covers as soon I arrived as well as using your kin here as distractions, you ruined it by announcing your attack. Maybe next time." He explained to the boy who stood up with a pout as Weiss walked over.

"What just happened?" She asked King with a confused look.

King laughed loudly at her worry. "It's nothing to fret over my dear, Eddie has been trying to defeat me for a while now in order to take my crown."

"And he's failed three hundred sixty two times!" One of the other children added, this one was a faunus girl. All the the kids started laughing as Eddie crossed his arms.

"King whose the girl?" One of the other kids asked. "Yeah she's pretty!" Another shouted causing Weiss to blush.

"Everyone, this is my friend Lady Schnee, greet her properly." King commanded as everybody bowed slightly towards Weiss.

"Good evening Lady Schnee." They all said in unison.

Weiss watched as King interacted with all the kids present, he asked them all about how they were doing, he told them about his time at Beacon. As she watched she couldn't help but be impressed at the respect that King commanded from all these kids as well as how much he seemed to care for them. After about half an hour King stood and nodded to Weiss before turning to the children present. "Men I'm afraid its time I must depart, but I will return next week. In the mean time I want you all to remain on top of your grades and studies. NOW WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted towards the kids.

"THE KINGS MEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR?!"

"OUR LIVES!"

"AND WHEN WILL YOU DIE!?"

"NEVER!"

King smiled proudly. "Your damn right, now get to bed!" He exclaimed before heading towards the exit followed by Weiss. The two walked out of the school and got back into the cab which then took them towards the airship yard. "I'm sorry that took so long Weiss, but I hadn't had a chance to see them this week so I wanted to stop by."

Weiss smiled in response. "It's fine, I enjoyed seeing you with them. It also made me realize just how many kids are really left alone out in the streets." Her smile dropped a bit when she began feeling guilty over complaining about her childhood.

"Thats not actually all of them, more than half of my men were to young to be enrolled into Signal right away and are at a boarding primary school until they are old enough. I'm gonna go visit them tomorrow and make sure their all doing well." He explained.

"You really care about them don't you?" Weiss looked at the man beside her.

"Of course, whats a King without his men?" He stated more than asked. They continued speaking casually for the rest of the trip until they boarded the airship back to Beacon where they found Ren, Nora, and Nyla already on board with a exhausted looking Ren in between the two girls leaning their heads on his shoulders. "Long day my friends?" King asked the boy who looked up and saw King standing in front of him with Weiss on his arm.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all he replied with, really not wanting to discuss how the three of them were now banned from the Vale zoo for life.

The rest of the ride back to Beacon was quite and once they landed King walked Weiss back to her room.

"Thank you very much for today King, I had an amazing time." Weiss said letting go of his arm.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you for allowing me to spend the day with such a beautiful woman." He said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it causing her to blush deeply.

"I truly wanted to do this again soon, maybe we could get together sometime this week and study?" She asked awkwardly sense she'd never done anything like this before.

"I'd love to my dear." He replied with that smile of his.

Weiss smiled back before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek before entering her dorm room quickly and placing her back to the door before letting out a long breath. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the last thing she ever thought she'd see upon entering her room. Ruby was on top of Gul with her lips to his... on Weiss's bed.

Ruby and Gul were both now looking at Weiss who was speechless and extremely red in the face. "WE'RE HOME!" The door burst open again and in walked Yang and Blake who also stopped upon seeing the scene before them.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like." Ruby said calmly as she climbed off of Gul who began inching out of the bed and towards the window. "We were just hugging and I kissed him and-" Ruby was now sputtering out words as fast as she could.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yang shouted with her hair now on fire as she launched herself towards Gul who was now already out the window knowing that this was going to happen. Yang followed him out and Ruby soon followed her trying to stop her sister from killing her new boyfriend.

Blake closed the door and turned to Weiss. "So how'd your date go?" She asked walking over to her bed as if nothing just happened.

Weiss instantly became noticeably happier and walked over to her bed as she began changing the blanket and sheets. "It was amazing."

 **Location Unknown**

"Are you absolutely sure its him?" A woman asked through a scroll.

"There know mistaking it Queen, it was him. I'd never forget that sword he carries or that hair of his." A male voice replied.

"Very well, get as much intel on him as possible Jack, I'll report this to Ace."

"Got it, over and out." Jack hung up the scroll before looking out his window and towards the giant silhouette of Beacon academy in the distance. "Who'd have thought you'd be there of all places King?"

 **There we go another chapter down. I'd like to apologize to all those who were hoping to see the whole Juane vs Cardin deal and the bit in the forest but I just don't see team KING having much to do with that. Anyway leave me a review because they are like 90% of the reason I get up in the morning and I truly do read every single one you guys leave me. Have a great new year and don't drink and drive. LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while since I updated this story, but I've got the itch to. Also the Red Hand is a creation of Mojo1586. Lets not stall any longer. Enjoy.**

King and his team were all very tired at the moment, it was three in the morning and they were all woken up very quickly without any explanation before being brought to Ozpin's office. Out of the four, Nyla looked the worst. While the rest of them were given the chance to get dressed upon being awoken she hadn't been in the room at all. Gul had been able to track her scent to team JNPRs room where she and Nora were snuggling on Ren's bed and the poor boy was sleeping with half his body off the bed.

After that they dragged her with them to Ozpin's office in her PJs, Ozpin didn't seem to notice or just didn't care as he sipped away at his coffee. Glynda who stood off to the side however didn't seem to like that students were sharing beds. "Thank you all for coming so quickly and I apologize for the early hour but it's urgent. Normally first years aren't going to be taking their first missions until next semester but we've just received some very sensitive intel on a VIP target that needs to be taken care of. However before I go any further I have an important question I need to ask and I will require absolute honesty, there will be no consequences for telling me and whats said here will never leave. Do you all understand?" The team all nodded. "As you all are aware, sometimes a huntsmen and huntresses will have to take the lives of other people in order to complete a job, it's an unfortunate part of the trade that we usually try to keep student's from being involved with until their forth year when we have them witness the death of an enemy first hand by one of our hunters. Out of you four, how many have already taken a life."

The room was quiet and tense as King and Gul both stepped forward. "In my time leading my men I've killed two men, one was a disgusting cretin who had chased down and cornered one of my younger followers, I killed him before he could lay a hand on them. The other was a White Fang recruiter who tried to kill me when I denied his invitation. However though I cannot remember it I'm sure I've killed multiple times before." King explained with absolutely no shame or regret in his voice. Icarus and Ozpin seemed to be the only ones not to react to his declaration.

Glynda looked angry even though she knew more about the boy than he himself after reading his file, Gul was surprised that the man who refused to draw his blade against his classmates would be able to kill someone. Nyla was slightly intimidated, out of the people in the room she had the least experience with death and was therefore uncomfortable with knowing she shared a room with two killers, even if they had good reasons.

"I'd rather not talk about my first and only kill if thats okay." Gul said with a frown on his face.

Ozpin nodded. "I understand completely, and I also promise this will not have any affect on your treatment by me or Ms. Goodwitch." He looked over to the woman who after a moment nodded. "Mr. Malachite I'm already aware of your shadier dealings and your uncles work so I'm sure you already knew all this." He told the boy surprising him and causing him to stiffen. "And Ms. Nova, I'm sure your mind is probably racing right now but let me assure you, your teammates are not a danger to you at all. I wouldn't allow a person who could harm my students to be here. I would like to personally request that you put all the information you have learned here tonight behind us and not allow it to effect your relationship with Mr. King and Terumi, they are both good young men."

Nyla looked at the ground slightly ashamed at her current doubts about the two before looking to Ozpin and nodding. "Very good, then lets get onto business. We have received information on a VIP target and we will be sending you in as back up for one of our huntsmen who will be the one to take out the target." Ozpin pressed a button on a small phone on his desk. "You can come up." He spoke into it. "The target is a rouge huntsmen who has turned to selling kingdom secrets to groups like the Chaos Initiative, White Fang, and Red Hand. Your job is not to perform the actual kill but instead to smoke out the hunter and let our huntsmen take him out."

Before he could say anymore the elevator dinged and open revealing a white haired man wearing a black duster and smoking a cigarette, they all recognized him as their dust studies teach, Professor Randle Law. He walked into the room sending a wink towards Glynda, which to the surprise of every student present, caused her to blush very slightly. "So Oz, these the kids I'm takin?"

"Yes, I just finished explaining the basic outline of the mission. You can finish explaining on the ride there." Law took a long drag off of his cigarette and blew it into the air before nodding.

Law looked over the group of students quickly before pausing on King. "I look forward to seeing you in the field kid, I've heard stories." King's eyes widened as did the other students as they heard him.

"LAW!" Glynda shouted as she stomped over and grabbed Law by the ear and began dragging him towards the elevator.

Law groaned and complained the whole way only pausing to shout to the team. "Be at the airships in ninety minutes, DAMMIT WOMAN THAT HURTS!" Then the elevator doors closed.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Professor, does that man know..." King trailed off in thought.

Ozpin let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Professors Law, Goodwitch, and myself all know who you really are, or were. The only reason I have told you anything yet is because I respect your decision to not look into it. If you do wish to know however you need only ask, and you needn't worry about anyone speaking of it without yours and my own permission." He explained while already thinking of a way to punish Law for that slip up.

King for once was rather quiet before nodding. "Thank you professor."

 **Ninety Minutes Later**

"Where is he?" Icarus groaned as he leaned against the bullhead they'd be riding. "He said an hour and a half and he's the one whose late."

"What are you talking about, I'm right on time." Icarus heard come from next to him causing him to jump in surprise.

The rest of team KING were also surprised by his sudden arrival as none of them noticed it. "How the hell?" Icarus asked picking himself up off the ground.

"Skill, now get on board, we're leaving." He said as he hopped into the ship quickly followed by the four students. Once on board the doors closed and the ship took off, Law lit up another cigarette and leaned back. "Ight, get comfy kids, we got a few hours." The four nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry we couldn't bring your lion kid but he'd stand out to much for a mission like this. Would've liked to see him in battle, I hear those things are fierce."

Gul laughed. "Don't worry about it, he'll enjoy his alone time with his fan club." He said referring to the thirty or so girls at the school who fawn over the big cat giving him treats and spoiling him.

"I swear that cat has better luck with the ladies than I do." Icarus complained before looking over to Law and noticing something. "Though I don't think the Professor can say the same." He pointed to his neck causing Law to wipe it and find there was some lipstick on him. "Damn teach, you caught a fine one."

"Yeah, I can smell her all over you." Gul added.

"Lucky man." Nyla giggled causing the four men to look at her. "What? We've been over this already, I like both."

"So does that mean you and Nora?" Icarus asked interested.

Nyla blushed and smiled. "Actually it the three of us, me, Nora and Ren. After the zoo incident last week Ren cornered mean and demanded answers and Nora had followed him. I told them how I felt about both of them and was happily surprised when Nora said she felt the same. Ren was a bit hesitant do to how odd it was but after hearing Nora finally confess to him as well he said he'd give it a shot." She explained to her partner as the others listened in except King who was staring out the window not paying attention.

Gul lifted his hand. "Wait a second, I'm confused. So are you dating Ren or Nora?"

"Both! I'm dating Ren and Nora, Nora is dating me and Ren, and Ren is dating me and Nora. It's not that complicated." She said laying it out for her teammate.

Law was the one to speak next. "So it's a three way bisexual relationship, or in Lie Ren's case a three way straight relationship. Huh." He thought about the concept. "It's weird but then again your weird kids, more power to ya." Nyla gave him a thumbs up. "Anyway before we continue gossiping about who has a crush on who or start playing spin the bottle let me give you all a run down of the target." Everybody nodded and listened in.

"Okay, the man we're hunting is named Kimblee. He's a rouge huntsmen who lost his licence after he was caught selling secrets to criminal groups, he's a very unique fighter and way out of any of your leagues. He's a close range combatant who prefers the use of his sword, his semblance is gravity manipulation. Now before I tell you the next bit of information I need to warn you that it is under no circumstance a reason to underestimate him, I've worked with him once before and he has definitely earned his rank as an A-Class huntsmen, understand?" The four all nodded. "Good, Kimblee has no arms and wields his blade with his mouth and feet."

There was a moment of silence as Icarus and Nyla snickered, Law shook his head at this. "Professor?" Gul said raising his hand from his seat. "You said that he was A-Class, whats that mean?"

Law raised an eyebrow at the kid. "You grow up under a rock or something?" Law was sure if he could see under the cloth covering the kids face he'd see a glare but ignored it. "Well kid once you become a huntsmen you fall under C, B, A, S, or X-Class. Your rank will depend on your skill and success rate with missions, C is the lowest while X is the highest, Kimblee is A-Class meaning he's highly skilled and experienced, but at the same time not to much to handle for a good team or someone of higher rank."

King spoke up for the first time so far. "So Professor, what rank would you fall under?"

Law pulled out his wallet with a prideful grin and opened it showing off his license which had a large S stamped on it. "I'm S-Class, in other words I'm among the elite. If you want an autograph just ask." He joked as his eye fell on the picture of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair holding a little girl with pink hair, he noticed the others looking at the picture as well and quickly put his wallet away.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before King spoke again. "So if S-Class is the elite, what's X-Class?"

Law brightened up a bit. "Well for lack of a better phrase, their gods among men. They have the kind skill and power that only comes along once in a generation, if you meet an X-Class run away, for their name is death and hell follows with them." He explained enjoying their surprised looks. Law dug into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone wanna play?"

 **Elsewhere**

A lone figure sat on top of a roof in Vale watching as team KINGs ship flew away from the city. "Jack, I've got orders from Ace. He wants you to follow King and make contact with him during his mission for Beacon. Determine his motives for leaving us and bring him back. Termination is a last resort but is granted. Good luck."

Jack stood up cracked his neck. "Roger that." His body then turned into dust and was blown away by the wind.

 **There we go, sorry it took so long but that what happens when your an idiot and decided it's a good idea to start three new stories when you've already got like ten others. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


End file.
